Mating Heat
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: I had everything going me, an amazing career, money, hot guys and amazing friends. But that all ended the day my closes friend went missing and now me and my friends must follow the clues she left for us and stop the codemasters before its to late. i just hope i don't lose my heart in the process.
1. Preface

**Preface**

 **One year earlier: New York City**

 **Midnight April 12- Madison square garden**

" **GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!"** I screamed and walked off stage to the sound of cheering people.

Grinning I walked into my dressing room and pulled out my phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" 

There was a long pause then the voice of a worried women on the other end.

"Um is this Anita Frost?" She asked sounding frustrated for some reason.

"Um…yes this is she, may I ask who is calling?"

The women let out a long breath.

"This is Ms. Natasha Caine, I'm Claire's mother….Claire has been missing for almost a week….we got into a fight after I told her she couldn't go to New York to see then just disappeared." She said and I could tell she was really upset.

"Wait what?" I asked stunned.

"Is Claire there with you? The police haven't found anything to suggest she's been kidnapped, so she must have run away again." She said and the distain that dripped from her voice made me tense and remember why Claire had a reputation for running away from home.

"Ms. Caine, Claire isn't here….What makes you think she ran away again?" I asked and heard her let out a huff of frustration.

"After the fight she ran up to her, yelling about needing to be alone and that she was going to Chaotic or some other place, and that she was going to be with someone who really loves her. Then I told her she wasn't going anywhere and when I opened her door she was gone and her window was wide open." She said sounding ticked off.

I blinked, why in the hell would Claire yell that she was going to chaotic like that? She knew better then to tell anyone who didn't reserved a special code about the truth behind Chaotic, so why had she done it? And who was other person?

"Ms. Caine I swear to you that Claire isn't here with me and to my knowledge she isn't dating anyone….also this doesn't sound like how Claire normally runs away." I said remembering the one summer Claire had run away from home and had stayed at Disney Land for the whole summer only to come back two days before our junior year of high school.

Claire's words replayed in my mind when I asked her why she had bothered to run away in the first place when she always came back.

'It's my way of seeing if my parents give a damn about me. When I run away I stick around long enough to see how long it takes for them to notice I'm gone, this time it had took them a week to figure out that I was actually gone.'

I had never meet Claire's parents before but judging by Ms. Caine's irritated tone, the women wouldn't be winning any mother of the year awards.

"Uh sure, look you tell Claire that her father and I have had enough of her nonsense and have changed the locks on the house. She still has her trust fund and if she ever decided to come home she can collect her things but we are not letting her back inside this house." Ms. Caine said then hung up.

"Bitch." I said into the silence, then ran to my computer.

 _ **Frostgirl-online**_

 **:Guys, We have a serious problem.:**

 _ **Musicsage- : What's up?:**_

 _ **Musicmister-: Hey lady's, what's going on?**_

 _ **Janeblame-: Hey Anita, didn't you just finish up with your concerted?:**_

 _ **FrostGirl-: Claire's mom just called me and told me that she ran away:**_

 _ **Musicsage-: That's nothing new, remember that time she ran away half way through our freshmen year? She came back right before finals with that tattoo and knew how to play the guitar.:**_

 _ **Janeblame-: Or what about that time she ran away after prom? she not only managed to TP ever house in that up class gated community she lives in but trash Ginny Luke's Car, Shaved off Her ex's eyebrow and spray paint 'CC's love for you lays with the fishes' on Mister O'Connor's class room door, then somehow rigged it to rain rotten fish down onto him when he entered the classroom.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-:I still can't believe she was dating that creep for almost a year without telling us.:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-: This time is different. She yelled at her mom and told her she was going to Chaotic.**_

…

 _ **Janeblame-: Your serious? Why in the would she tell her mom that!:**_

 _ **Musicsage-: Your joking right? You must be joking.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-:What the hell was she thinking!:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-:IT gets worse.:**_

 _ **Janeblame-:How much worse?:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-: She told her mom that she was going to be with someone who really loved her, then she was just gone.:**_

 _ **Musicsage-: I didn't know she was seeing anyone.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-:Me either.:**_

 _ **Janeblame-: Any idea as to who it is?:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-: Until Claire's mom called I had no idea that she was dating anyone…you don't think it's a creature.:**_

 _ **Janeblame-: HELL No, one what creature would want to date Claire? Most of them see us as an annoyance not as something to date.:  
Musicsage-:Plus, most creatures are much bigger then us so I think being intimate with one is out.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-:What made you think it might be a creature Anita?:**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Frostgirl-:It's just something Claire said to be a few weeks ago. She told me that she always wondered what it would be like to…to have sex with a creature…especially an underworlder like Agitos.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-: Okay one that is just sick. Two even if she was dating am undereworlder it wouldn't be Agitos, he doesn't like humans period.:**_

 _ **Janeblame-: One you don't have to like someone in order to fuck them. Second Agitos may not like humans but he is an intelligent scholar and we have been wondering around Perim for a while now. Long enough to have some creatures ask questions about…our bodys. You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind once what it would be like to be with a female creature.:**_

 _ **Musicmister-: Fine you win, but I dought Agitos would risk his reputation in the underworld just for informational sex with a human.:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-:Regardless we need to head to Chaotic and see if she is there, maybe we can talk her into living with one of us…:**_

 _ **Musicsage-:Why can't she just go back to her parents?:**_

 _ **Frostgirl-: Her mom said that they changed the locks and aren't letting her back into the house.:**_

…

 _ **Janeblame-:Wow that is really harsh.**_

 _ **Musicmister-: But not surprising. Her parents are assholes.:  
Musicsage-:You ever met them?:  
Musicmister-: Yeah once, her dad is this pompous lawyer going for attorney general next election and her mom is this old miss America runner up, who is still pissed off at the other chick for winning.:  
**_

_**Frostgirl-:Look will talk about how much Claire's parents are assholes later, lets all meet in the portcourt and see if we can find anyone who has seen Claire in the last few day.**_

 _ **Musicmister-:K:**_

 _ **Janeblame-:Sure:**_

 _ **Musicsage-:On my way:**_

 _Breaking news: Upcoming pop star missing._

 **Local upcoming pop star Anita Frost, was official announced missing today after the young arties mother had not heard from the popstar in over a week, when asked why the authorities were not contacted sooner. Mr. and Ms. Frost said that their daughter wouldn't call for a few days after performing at large show, that their daughter would often be to tried from performing and have very little energy, and would often be asleep in her tour bus, where their daughter's manger (a long time family friend) would keep them informed about their daughters where about's as well as her physical condition.**

 **After not returning to her tour bus, Anita Frost's manager called local authorities and currently no information have come to light about loscation.**

 **We ask that if you have any information about her were abouts please contact crime stoppers or your local authorities.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chaotic council chambers**

They were the founders of this world between worlds, and together with their brilliant minds had found another world filled with creatures and things never before seen to any human being, so they formed Chaotic and called themselves the 'codemasters', and turned their world into a simple 'game' and made millions off it each day while giving the best of the best access to the really Chaotic; for a time things had run smoothly and without a single mistake….until now.

They all sat at the round table and stared up at the holographic imagine and what it meant for them in the long run. No one spoke for a long time as the implications of current events set in, if they remained on this path then it would mean sentencing thousands upon thousands to death and worse but the outcome…the outcome would far surpass any losses.

"Can we slow it down?" Tirasis finally asked. "Buy us some time?"

"Slow it down yes but not for long. We originally programed the systems to bring in high rankers in every three to four months with no deviations and that set of programs is so far imbedded into the systems, that if I attempted to recode it the entire system would shut down or worse." Crellan said.

Silences fell around the table as they each remembered all that they had done, the lines they had crossed for their goal.

"We should have never done this." Crellan said. "If were caught…."

"We won't get caught !" Hotekk snapped. "They abandoned the project after only two trails, we just did what they couldn't."

"Still what we are about to do…. This wasn't what I sighed up for."

"What were you expecting Crellan? You knew that in order for this to work that we would need to make ruthless decisions, and now we are only two years away from finishing what we started. None of us can back out now." Chirrul said.

Silence.

"We will all rule the worlds." I said.

"We will all rule the worlds!" They all said in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Anita's P.O.V**

We sat their silently as the live feed from the codemasters chambers ended, they had managed to track down Claire's last known location to this crappy little apartment in Canada and had discover the lad top filled with top secret information and a live feed camera that had somehow been linked up to Claire's computer, whoever managed the tasked had risked a lot by sneaking into the chambers to place those camera's in but this new pieces of information they had found wasn't what they had expected to find.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Magic finally said. 

Adam shook his head and stood then started pacing around the apartment.

"We have to go to the cops." He said and I snorted.

"And tell them what? Hey officer these evil guys who created this game in another world are conspiring to commit mass murder for some unknown reason. Yeah I'm sure that will go over well." I said sarcastically.

Adam world on me, his normally handsome face red with rage.

"Shut the fuck up Anita! THIS IS BIGGER THEN US! WE CAN'T HANDLE THIS ON OUR OWN!" he yelled. "THIS ISN'T A GAME ANYMORE, THIS….THIS IS."

Then he stopped and turned away from me to look out at the window facing the street below.

"We don't have a choice, no one on the outside will believe us and no one on the inside will want to believe this. So that leaves us." I said calmly then added.

"Whatever is going on Claire knew about it and left this here for us to find, so it's up to us to stop them. Now let's get to work."

 _Four hours later._

"Oh my god." Adam said as we stared at the computer screen as numbers and random letters scrolled in all different directions.

"What is this?" I asked and Adam shook his head.

"I have no idea…this is going to take forever to decode." He said and tapped something on the keys and suddenly the numbers and letters were gone and formed a simple word.

 _SUMMER FROST 13_

I snorted, of course Claire would use one of my songs as some kind password.

"Okay I understand the summer frost part but what's with the 13, summer frost was on track 2 not 13." I said.

Jane moved up to Adam's other side and frowned.

"Maybe it's a file number?" She said and Adam pulled up the Claire's files and sure enough there were file and it was password protected, Adam typed in summer frost and the file opened.

 _Chaotic case study file number 21226_

 _After two years of traveling around Perim we have recently discovered that the inhabits seem to go into a mating cycle that seems to be dictated by scent and different style mating rituals for each group, as far as we can tell this event occurs every 10 to 13 years and last for over a year at any given time._

 _-side note_

 _We performed a test today were we release a small vail of human hormone into a populated area in underworld territory and watched as the crowd began to fight each other to reach the area where released the scent. We have concluded that a human being in Perim is at high risk of death or worse and have decided to retune to earth for now._

"Oh my god." I said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anita**

 **Three months later**

Listening to the sounds of one of my best friends fucking her one of her boyfriends as loud as she possible could was not something I wanted to hear, but for now I was stuck living in the huge tree home that was Attacat's home.

Space wise the place was huge, carver out of a huge tree that lay a little ways off of Attacat's known stomping ground called 'The Pass' the place had been made into four levels, the first level was the kitchen/ dining area, the second the living/ entertainment area, the third was the large bath area, and the fourth area was the sleeping area which consisted off four large bedrooms.

I had taken the farthest room way form the master bedroom as I could get but sadly Magic could be every loud when she wanted to be.

" _ **OH GOD ATTACAT! HARDER!"**_ Magic screamed and Attacat must have decided to indulge her because the next moment the sound of a headboard hitting the hall in a steady banging rhythm was now being add to Magic's cries of pleasure.

'look on the bright side Anita, at least Tangath Toborn isn't here, that would probably made things worst.'

Magic's other boyfriend Tangath Toborn was stuck helping other creatures of the Overworld find mates, and in order to keep Magic safe he had sent her to stay with Attacat until things died down in Kiru City.

I sighed as Attacat let out a loud roar and Magic screamed… then everything was silent.

"Thank God!" I sighed and let my eyes close, I was almost sleep when I heard the sounds of soft moans start up again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I snarled as Attacat started to groan loudly as Magic moans became muffled.

I snarling, I got up and dressed quickly.

I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight at least not here, so I might as well get some work done and pulling out a pen and paper I quickly wrote a note to Magic.

 _Magic_

 _Thanks for letting me crash here for the night, and offering to bully Attacat into letting me stay longer but I found somewhere else to stay at._

 _Love you madly AF_

 _P.S_

 _Next time you two have people over you might wanna work on fucking quietly._

Placing the note on the bed I made my way outside…then paused by a nearby tree and decided what the fuck, pulling the notepad and pen out again I quickly wrote a note to Attacat and Tangath Toborn.

 _Attacat and Tangath_

 _You two hold the heart of one of my closes and dearest friend, cherish it and protect it with everything in you. Take care if Magic for me will you?_

 _And also know that no matter what happens or what anyone says you two have made Magic happier then she has ever been, so to hell with the world and to hell with everyone else if they tell you otherwise and be happy together._

 _AF_

I placed the note in a place I was sure Attacat would find it then ported to a spot outside of an underground chaotic player bar near the Broken Edge. Some Chaotic players had gotten it into their heads to start a chain of underground bars, strip clubs and night clubs in Perim, each one ranging from just a hole in whatever hidden surface they could find to high roller businesses, from what I had heard whoever owned the chain paid a percentage of their income to the code masters to make them look the other way on the whole under drinking, sex clubbing and other not so legal things that could get them into trouble if anyone back earth side found out the truth about Chaotic.

Walking inside I found a seat by the bar then ordered a glass of Gin and Tonic then listened in to the flow of conversation all around me, despite the late hour there was a large group of people milling about, somewhere crying others were just sitting silent then one conversation caught my attention.

"So I was...I was bring him a basket of stuff like I always do and Zalic…he grabbed me and tried to rip off my dress…." Said some girl says to a large group of people, she looked to me no older then maybe eighteen, her eyes were red and swollen from crying but she now seemed too drunk to really give a damn about it.

"I managed to get him off of me then ported out of there…he…he almost raped me…me…A..after all that I did for him….motherfucker" She slurred and it was obvious she was drunk now.

"That asshole Rothar tried to get me to suck his cock." One girl said.

"Did you?" asked another girl from her group.

"Fuck no, don't get me wrong I won't have minded if he was a smaller creature but Rothar is three times my size and his cock was fifth teen inches long at least." She said.

"What the fuck are the code masters doing about this shit!" demanded one guy.

"Yeah it's their jobs to protect us from shit like this or at the very least give us warning." Snarled another guy.

"Sunny died yesterday." Said a quiet female voice. "He got raped by a creature and then he went into a coma after his chaotic account was deleted, then his brain just shut down."

I jerked then turning I got up and walked over to the table were the girl was sitting currently drinking her third beer.

"Sunny as in Sunny Mendez?" I asked and the girl blinked at me in surprise, then drunkenly nodded.

"Yeah, Sunny died yesterday morning….were you a friend of his?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I knew Sunny…"I said then trailed off.

Actually Sunny and I had been more then friends at one point, we had been on again off again fuck buddies and had hooked up whenever I had been In the same city as him or vice versa.

"Wait…Sunny got raped?" I asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah…when his parents took him to the hospital they found that his rectum was a complete mess and showed signs of forced penetration, his body had scratch marks and bruises all over him…it was bad." She said and finished off her beer then ordered another one.

"When he was in the hospital his Chaotic account got hacked and deleted…then he fell into a coma and never work up." She said then add. "The funeral is this weekend at our lady of savoir if you wanna go but I have to warn you its open casket." She said and I nodded then went back to my original seat by the bar.

The rest of the night was just as depressing with stories of players either being raped or attacked, people ending up dead shortly after their accounts were hacked then deleted and so on.

'It's getting worse.' I thought to myself as I made my way out of the bar then ported into the Mipedim Oasis, then hiding in an abandoned building I watched as Mipedians walked around in the streets preparing for some kind of celebration, I sat back and watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siado POV

The Mipedim Lounge was becoming more crowed as music started to play from a band on stage and instead of joining in on the merriment I sat and watched as males tried to woo perspective mates.

Vinta sat down heavily besides me with two tankers of ale in hand.

"Any sign of him?" I ask taking one tanker but I knew the answer.

"No." He hissed. "I want Peyton."

I sigh, when I had found out that Vinta and I would share a mate I had worried that his temper and sometimes childish attitudes would make fining our mate harder than it actually needed to be and I had (sadly) been right.

"be patent he'll turn up" I said then took a long pull from my drink.

"I know its just taking so long!" He groned back.

I let out a long sigh.

"Vinta when we see him, we need to try to woo him not pick him up and fuck him where he stands." I said.

Peyton was the kind of person that need to be wooed and seduced, not taken right then and there without explanation.

"I know it's just... I'm so horny!" Vinta complained and I snarled.

"And I'm not?" I demanded.

My cock had been painfully erected ever since that night we had found out that Peyton was our mate, we both wanted nothing more then to claim the guy who had been one of our closest friends for almost three years more then we wanted our next breath.

"Siado, Vinta."

Glancing up I saw that Ario was walking over with a female human in toe, she was a small little thing with dark sandy colored hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes that seemed to gleam with her desire. Vinta and I sat up straighter as our commanding officer/ sometimes friend stood in front of our table.

"I need a favor." He said without any preamble.

I raised an eyebrow at him then flicked my gaze to the human, she was wearing a tight fitting dress made of a light material to keep her cool in the desert heat but looked at a distance almost looked see threw.

"I need one of you to take my shift tonight and tomorrow morning." He said and I watched as the human ran on slender finger down his spine seductively, then smiled brightly when he shivered.

"Um…sure, I'm free this evening and tomorrow." Vinta said and Ario nodded.

"Thanks I owe you. "He said and taking the girls hand lead her out of the Lounge.

"Wow." Was all I said then finished off my Ale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( **Warning there will be sexual contact in the coming up section, don't like it then don't read it)**

 **Piper's POV**

I grinned as Ario practically dragged me out of the Lounge and down the many winding roads threw the oasis, after all this time I was finally going to have sex with the man I had been crushing over for almost five years. My inner muscled tightened in anticipation as Ario stopped in front of a median sized one story house and unlocked the polished wooden door, then hustled me inside and shutting the door behind us with one clawed foot, before pinning me against the fall behind me and kissing me until I felt dizzy, his forked tongue demand entrance into my mouth and opening it I felt his tongue swipe in and begin to taste me.

Moaning into the kiss I felt my pussy screaming out in victory as my hands seemed to almost vibrate in pleasure at the feel of his hot hard flesh pressing firmly against my left thigh, even with the barrier of our clothes I could feel how long and thick he was and it only made me need more.

Pulling back from the kiss I wiggled until he let go of me and took a step back from me to give me enough room to drop to my knees before him, I messed around with his loin cloth until he finally helped me remove it to reveal his hard thick length, I swallowed hard as his hands reach out to tangled in my hair, holding me in place but though there was no reason to. Parted my lips around the velvety head of his cock, I opened and allowed him to thrust inside mouth with one smooth, shallow stroke.

"FUCK!" He hissed out, his voice caused me to shiver as I moved my mouth up and down on his length.

" COTHICA PIPER!" Ario moaned out as I started to stroke his ball sack, part of me had been worried that he wouldn't like what I was doing but that worry died an instant death at the sounds of his hissing moans and grunts of pleasure.

His grip on my hair tightened, his body tensing as a ragged groan filled my ears and I felt the first drops of his warm pre-come dripping to my tongue, it tasted salty and rich, making me realize how desperate I had wanted this man…I wanted it all! I wanted to feel the hard hot spurts of his seed filling my mouth, coating my tormented tongue as he released is come inside my mouth.

"Fuck Piper this feels so fucking good that I could die, but I don't want to finish like this." He said and I slid my mouth off his shaft.

Helping me on to my feet Ario lead me down a hallway and into his bedroom, the bed took up most of the space but I didn't really give a damn. Reaching down I slid my dress up and over my head to reveal my naked flesh to the light, I had bother to wear anything underneath the dress because what would be the point? I wanted to be naked with this creature as fast as possible, crawling on to the bed I turned to that I could raise myself up onto my elbows and watch as Ario stripped of his remaining armor then threw it onto the floor in a plie by the foot of the bed.

While he was doing that I took the time to really look at him, for a Mipedian Ario was every oddly shaped not fat but just bulkier with his muscles making him bigger than the average skinny strong built of the normal Mipedian, his coloring was different to with his striking yellow belly accents this difference in contract to the green scales covering the rest of his body it made him even more attractive in my eyes.

When Ario was completely naked and after picking up his armor and moving it so it was out of the way, then turned his attention fully on me. The look he gave me was savage and determining all at the same times as his eyes glittered with lust and desire so hot that it made me grow even damper at the sight of it, I glanced down to see his cock gleaming with the pre-come beading at the tip. His cock looked like any normal humans but was a few inches longer and just a little bit thicker than normal but I knew I could take him but I would need a bit more prep work than normal, but it could work.

"Fuck but do I want you." He said and his voice was a low rasp as he climbed onto the bed.

"You can have me but I need more prep work in order to take all of you." I said my voice almost a whisper.

His eyes glinted with desire but there was also worry there to.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said but I shook my head.

"You won't, I can take you but I need …. I need more preparation."

I grin flashed across his face at my words as he stared down at the bare flesh of my mound, his forked tongue licking his lips at his eyes glinted with desire.

"I want to taste you," he whispered.

I felt my heart speed up and my face flush with desire at his words.

"Then do it, I'm yours." I whispered.

That did it.

Moving lover onto the bed, he began to trail kisses down my stomach, one soft kiss at a time, shivered when he kissed along my inner thighs, placing gentle kisses on first one leg then the other, kissed and nuzzled just a few inches short of the spot where I wanted him at. Finally I felt his warm breath against that most intimate spot and I whimpered needing him so much but wanting him to take his time, I wanted this to last so that way if this was the only chance I ever got to be with Ario like this, I could take this memory's into the all the lonely cold nights afterword's but for the moment he was mine.

Ario finally reached that spot at long last and I twisted and needed at the sheets, he flicked his tongue against my edges causing me to moan softly at the sensation.

He rolled his eyes up to look at my face and watch my expression and whatever he saw there he must have really liked because he began to lick and suck a long trail up and down my center, licking from my opening to the top in long, quick, and wide, wet line that made me shudder and begin to moan and pant with pleasure.

"Fuck…God Ario….you have a great deal of talent if this…AH" I cut off mid complement when he started to suck lightly on the little nub at the center of my folds.

He pressed his mouth harder against me and began to suck harder but still so gentle with me that it made me want cry with the force of my pleasure, I started to thrash with need as he lapped and licked at me, I felt my stomach begin to tighten with the first hit of orgasm and I tried to fight it off, wanting this to las longer but Ario was just too talented with his mouth for that.

I came screaming his name as pleasure washed over me in wave after wave, leaving me a quaking mess on the sheets.

I blinked and watched as Ario climbed up my body, his clawed hands on either side of my face as he stared down at me, then his mouth was on mine, kissing me so fiercely that I made little eager sounds into his mouth.

His hands were beginning to sliding over my side until he reached my breast and began to massage, and play with the nipple ranching a low moan from my lips.

"I need you." I said breathlessly and rocked my hips against the hard length of his cock causing him to hiss.

"Piper….fuck." He hissed and moved his hips enough so that our bodies were lined up enough so that the head of his head of his cock could parted the slick fold of my weeping entrance.

"Please." I whimpered almost crying with the need to have him deep inside me.

"Hush my desert flower, I've got you." He said and began to slide inside me slowly, I felt every inch of his slide in stretching muscles that had ached for him and him alone

"Ario…" I gasped out and tilted my hips, opening myself further to allow myself to watch as he began to slowly thrust in and out of me.

"Cothica Piper….fuck you feel so good!" He snarled and he kept up that same slow but hard rhythm that caused me to cry out with pleasure.

"More! Harder!" I begged, cursing I felt Ario jerked free of my body.

Before I could protest I felt him thrust back inside me, harder than before causing me to cry out, Ario paused but when I didn't tell him to stop he did it again and again, increasing his speed with every thrust so that I moaned and cried out.

His cock was steal hard plunging harder and faster inside me now, pounding that sweet spot inside me over and over again, as his hands gripped my hips almost painfully as he held me in place, while he fucked me so hard and fast, that it felt like he would battered his way into my womb with the force of his thrust, it should have been painful but it wasn't, not by a long shot.

I opened my mouth wide and let out a scream of pleasure as I felt my second orgasm hit me so hard the spots danced in my vision.

"Cothica….yes Piper…Fuck!" Ario snarled then after he thrust hard three more times before I felt him explode inside me as he kept moving inside he through his orgasm, each thrust sent his cock deep inside my pussy, where I felt the tip of his cock shot powerful blast of thick, hot seed at the mouth of my womb before shuttling back then surging forward again.

Shuddering with the aftershocks of pleasure, Ario rolled onto his back pulling me with him so that I was laying on top of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked after long moment of silent.

"Yeah….Yeah I'm fine," I answered sleepily which caused him to chuckle.

"Sleep my desert flower, sleep and dream happy dreams….my mate."

And that was the last thing I heard before sleep took me over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Anita POV**

My scanner beeped with an incoming call and checking it I saw that it was Piper and answered.

"Hey I saw you leave the lounge with Ario." I said then add. "And judging by the guilty look on your face you had sex with him."

Piper scowled at me but didn't deny it.

"You do know that he is going to be pissed when he finds out right?"

"Fuck you Anita…I've been in love with him for five years, I took a chance and if it blows up in my face then oh well, I'll survive. Now do you want the information or what?" She demanded.

I snorted but nodded my head.

"So far there haven't been any reports of other players having the same problems as us but keep in mind that others might be smart enough to hide it." She said and I sighed.

"No…this is too big for someone not to try and blab about it…keep me posted on any new information that comes your way." I said then added.

"And Piper, don't come crying to me when Ario figures out that you only fucked him for information."  
Piper looked pissed off.

"I did not!"

"I know that and you know that but he won't want to know that when he figures it out." I said then hung up without another word.

What Piper chose to do with her life was her own choice, so long as she didn't fuck up my main goal then she could fuck Ario as much as she liked.

"Soon." I whispered.

"Soon."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Peyton P.O.V**

I let out a long sigh as I sat down in a chair in the far side of the library and pulled out my textbooks, I really didn't want to study but finals were coming up and I need all the help I could get, I let out a long sigh and glanced over at my scanner. It was late and probably everyone had gone home for the night but maybe a late night scan quest was what I need to get my mind into studying.

Pressing the button on my scanner I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the port court, the place was empty save for the odd player gathered at a table watching the huge screens mounted on the walls replaying the best battles of the day, walking past them I made my way over to the teleport pads and after picking my location I teleported into Al'Mipediam desert.

I had always loved the desert at night, not just because it was hotter but because there was something about the way the moonlight seemed to glint across the desert sands that made me think of diamonds in the sunlight, walking over to stare down into one of the few rivers here, I saw my reflection stare back at me and I thought back to the past two months.

With the help of my now ex-boyfriend Marcus, I had finally admitted to my family that I was happily bisexual and to my relieve they had taken the news amazingly well and had accepted me and my new sexuality without any issues. Sadly it had been my family's easy acceptance of my sexuality that had seem to put a huge wag between me and Marcus, at first it had simply been some snide comments that I had ignored, then came the distancing and cold stares that had caused me to do the most stupidest thing I had ever done.

I closed my eyes as them memory of Marcus slamming painfully into me for the first time replayed in my mind, my eyes burned at the memory of the waking up the next morning with dried blood on my ass and my black and blue skin and the note that had pretty much destroyed all of my confidence.

 _You're a nice guy Peyton but you not man enough to deal with me._

 _I need a real man able to handle me in bed not some scared little virgin like you._

I hadn't seen Marcus since then and I was grateful for that, I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing Marcus happy with someone else, not after being at the end of Marcus's cruelty.

"Peyton?"

Turning around quickly I saw that Siado and Vinta were standing there staring at me, I felt my face flush. Dear god how long had they been standing there watching me?

"Why are you crying?" Vinta asked as he reached a scaled hand out to gently brush away a tear.

Jerking away from him I quickly wiped at my eyes.

Great just great, the two of them had stood there watching me cry for god only knew how long and probably thought I was a baby now….just perfect.

"It's nothing. So what's up guys?" I asked as I turned back to face them.

They were both looking at me with expressions that said clearly that they weren't going to let it go so I let out a long sigh and walked over to a cropping of rocks and sat down on one.

"You guy's remember I was seeing this guy name Marcus?" I asked.

Something flashed through their eyes and was gone before I could ask them about, Saido sat down so close next to me that I could smell his cologne. He smelled like sage and something rich and smoky, I had to stop myself from breathing in to deeply because he smelled that good.

Vinta moved so that he was leaning next to me and he too was wearing some kind of cologne to because he smelt like the rich earth, sex, and something darker.

"You told us that you were seeing this guy and that you were happy with him." Vinta said. "We barely saw you after that…actually it's been almost a year since the two of us have talked to you longer than a minute or so."

I let out a long sigh, Marcus had been a possessive ass who had wanted me at his beckon call whenever the hell he wanted, and had pretty much isolated me from all of my friends.

"Yeah well…he broke up with me." I said not looking at either of them.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment.

"Um…why?" Vinta asked.

"Peyton you're the most upbeat person I have ever meant, you handsome, loyal, great with other people and a very lovable guy. So why in the hell would he want to break up with you?" Siado demanded.

I didn't speak for a long time, I really didn't want to tell them but Siado and Vinta were two of the best Stalker's for a reason, they both were very patient and could wait as long as it took for me to talk.

"I'm not really sure." I finally admitted. "One day everything was great then and I finally came out to my family, then next we had sex together for the first time and he was just …gone."

They stayed silent for a long time, the only sound was that of their breath and I somehow knew that they were both pissed.

"I'll kill him." Vinta said flatly and I half expected Siado to say something….but he just sat there trying to control his breathing.

"Look it doesn't matter." I started but was cut off by Siado reaching out to gently cup my face and made me look at him.

"Yes it does matter Peyton." He said and I felt myself blush at the look in his eyes.

"He hurt you, and if I'm guessing right made your first time hell for you. Your first time should be pleasurable not painful." He said and the look on his face was something I had never seen before, it was dark and full of heat.

"I…." I started to say but Siado cut me off by pressing his mouth onto mine.

' _Oh my god…I kissing a creature…and enjoying it.'_ I thought to myself as I started to kiss him back.

Siado tasted of something dark and rich as he deepened their kiss, I let out a low moan when I felt Siado's tongue slip into my mouth and begin to suck on mine lightly.

"Damn it Siado, I wanna taste." Vinta said roughly.

Siado pulled back from the kiss and before I could say anything, Vinta was there and kissing me, unlike Siado, Vinta tasted of something sweet and sugary almost. Vinta kiss was wild and teasing as he gently nipped my lips then flicked his tongue over the small hurt before deepening it, unlike when Siado kissed me Vinta wasn't afraid to touch which he proved by picking me up and made me straddle his lap.

I sucked in a surprised breath when I felt his hard length press into my stomach, god he must be at least eleven inches!

"Cothica! Watching you two is both pleasure and pain." Siado hissed.

Vinta pulled back from the kiss which caused me to whimper in need, some far distance part of my mind was telling me to stop that this was wrong, that these were two of my closes friends offering to have sex with me. But every part of my body was hot and begging to for more so loudly that it was drowning out that small voice.

"Please….please." I gasped out.

Vinta picked me up and the world turned into a blur as Vinta ran with me in his arms, when Vinta finally stopped running I realized we had stopped at a campsite with a large tent set up near a small oasis.

Siado moved in front of us and lead Vinta inside the tents with me still in his arms, my heart was pounding hard inside my chest this was really happening, I was about to have sex with not one but two male creatures, who happened to be two of my best friends.

Siado moved around the tent and pulled two soft looking bed rolls closer together so that they made one big bed in the center of the floor, Vinta sat me down on to my feet and held me close for a second then stepped back to allow me space as he began to back up.

"Peyton….please let us show you what pleasure really is." Vinta said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sarah POV**

 _Two weeks later_

Normally when Peyton's relationships ended horribly I would let him cry over it for a few days then slap some sense into him and that would be the end of the moping but this was different somehow. When Peyton hadn't come to school I had just brushed it off as Peyton being sick or him ditching but when two weeks had gone by with not a single text message from him, that's when I started to worry. Peyton would never miss this much school not with finals coming up, so what had cause him to play the sick card.

Taking the front porch steps two at a time until I reached the front door, I rang the doorbell and waited while tapping my foot impatiently, the door opened to reveal Peyton's mom Elena standing there dressed in a simple red sun dress with white polka dots on it. Like her son Elena was plum but beautifully with curves that showed she was one of those women who looked even more beautiful after she had popped out five children.

"Hi Ms. Elena I brought Peyton his homework for this week," I greeted. "Can I come in? I have to explain our chemistry homework otherwise Peyton won't understand anything."

"Sure thing dear, just make sure you wash your hands and try to stay out of Peyton's direct line of sneezing. I don't want you getting sick to now…oh and would you like a snack? I made a batch of cookies today." Elena said as she moved to let me in.

"No thank you…how's Mina?" I asked.

Elena smiled brightly at the mention of her newest child, little Mina was the newest apple of the Talbert family's eye and the only other girl not counting Elena herself.

"She's doing amazing, Alex and Allen came by yesterday just to play with her for over an hour then showered her with new toys and clothes."

I smiled at the thought of the twins spoiling little Mina, all three of the brothers adored their baby sister and if they weren't careful little Mina would never get a date because of her over protective brothers.

Making my way upstairs to Peyton's room, I entered to see Peyton sitting up in bed reading a copy of 'the great Gatsby', I never understood why Peyton liked that book so much.

It was about a rich lonely guy who was in love with another rich guy's wife, who used to be his girlfriend who then got married to an asshole. Sure the parties were great and then money was plentiful but why would anyone go to such lengths to have something you can never have was beyond me….but then again I wasn't a romantic like Peyton.

"You gonna tell me what really going on?" I demanded and sat down on the bed and watched as Peyton looked over the seven packets of work I had brought him.

"No." He said without glancing up to look at me. "Thanks for bring these."

I glared at him, god why did he have to be so…stubborn?

"I can't fix anything unless you talk to me Peyton…fuck man your my brother in every way but blood, Peyton I want to make things better." I said honestly.

Whatever had happened had to have been bad because the shine of happiness that circled Peyton like a second skin was just…gone, sure he acted like his normal self but I had known him to long not to see that whatever…made Peyton who he was…. That was just gone now and in its place was a dim shadow of who he once been.

"I don't need you to fix anything for me Sarah!" Peyton snapped angrily.

"I'm a grown ass guy, when in the hell are going to excepted the fact that we're not in kindergarten anymore and I don't need you to kick someone's ass for making me cry or taking my crayons!"

I blinked slowly, I had been looking out for Peyton for years and had kicked the shit out of more than one person for hurting Peyton, was I over protective? Yes, but Peyton had never once complained about it before so I had simply never bothered to stop.

"I'm just looking out for you Peyton." I retorted not sure what else to say.

"I didn't ask you to, look just go. I have work to do." Peyton snapped and standing I marched out of that room, out of the house that had become a refuge to me over the years and back to the place that I couldn't wait to leave.

The house I lived in was a large white Victorian brick house with a rot iron fence in front, if you stood on the sidewalk in front of the house you could hear the raised voices of the two other residents screaming at the top of their lungs and catch brief glimpses of them as moved around while arguing as if looking for the perfect position to turn their screaming match into something more violent, I watched as a glass vase my mother had bought at some yard sale went flying through the air to shatter against the wall missing my father by only a few inches.

"YOU CARZY BITCH!" He screamed as a shoe went flying this time.

I sighed and turning made my way towards the nearby library trying to put off going home for as long as I could, hopefully the cops wouldn't be called again like the last time the two had fought.

Entering the round flat building I made my way towards the back of the building where the computers were kept and logged onto my chaotic account, scrolling down I saw that there wasn't any updates or battle request. I lay my head down on my hands and sighed, my parents' marriage had not been one made of love and devotion but of arrangement of wealth, my father's parents had come from Romanian to the U.S with were little money and in desperation arranged a marriage between their 18 year old son Victor and a somewhat wealthy Greek family's 17 year old daughter named Alejandra.

My parents had hated each other from day one but had married each other because they had no choice but to, not long after that they had me but as I grow older I became very aware of that my parent's hatred for one another was only getting worse as time moved on.

'God please help me.' I thought to myself as my cousin sent me a text saying my parents had gotten arrested again for domestic disturbance.

Closing my eyes I felt electricity crawl up my spine then I opened my eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jane POV**

Being in loved sucked, being in love with someone who refused to even consider loving you back was even worse.

When I had first moved in with Raznus it had been strictly for businesses, I had every intention of finding out what I needed to know then leaving at the first opportunity….but then Raznus had to go and be all sweet, kind, helpful…handsome…..mouthwateringly…

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, fuck why did my fucking dumbass heart had to pick now of all times to fall for a guy so far out of my league it wasn't even funny. Walking down one of the less patrolled hallways I spotted a girl with golden blond hair slumped against the side of a wall, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing and from what I could see still fully clothed, over the last few weeks I had stumbled upon more than one naked chaotic player who had been violently been raped…hell I had even walked in on a gang rape in progress one time…things in Perim were getting a hell of a lot worse.

"Fuck a bag." I muttered and walking over I grabbed one of the girls arms and proceed to drag her back to Raznus's chamber's, thankfully the girl wasn't to heavy otherwise things probably would have gone to shit faster than they did.

I could hear the sounds of loud footsteps coming closer in the opposite direction and the sound of none other than Odu bathax.

"Motherfucker." I hissed underneath my breath.

"FIND HER NOW! THE QUEEN AND I WANT OUR MATE NOWWWWW" He screamed and I painted the air blue with a few choice words.

"Damn girl of all the fucking Danian's you had to attract the fucking queen and the most powerful battle master around?" I snarled at the still unconscious girl.

"Halt!" Yelled a guard and the wall in front of me exploded in a hail of rubble.

"Okay fuck this." I said and dropping the girl, I ran as fast as my two legs could carry me.

I know what your think, leaving that girl behind was a low move on my part and yeah you're right it was, but right now I need to avoided being captured at all cost. If I was going to help save everyone else then I need to stay in the game and not in a Danian prison, if I could I would rescues the girl but if I couldn't….then I would feel bad about it later.

'Sorry girl.' I thought to myself as I ran. 'Hopefully I'll be able to save you later.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sarah POV**

I somewhere soft and warm, the scents of the earth was all around me and for once I felt…safe. I lay there in that warm safe place that smelled of the earth and wondered if I could just stay here forever. I won't have to worry about my parents growing hatred for each other, I won't have to worry about holding it together anymore…I could just stay here and float in this warm safe place and not have to give a damn about anyone else.

Yeah…that would be nice…..

When I finally opened my eyes I realized four things at once. One I was somewhere in Mount Pillar, two I was naked with the only thing covering me being a really soft blanket on an even softer bed, and three I had no idea as to how in the hell I had gotten here.

Sitting up while pulling the blanket up to cover myself I glanced around, the room was huge and decorated not in the standard Danain brown but in wine colored reds and royal purples, tapestries depicted scenes of Danain royals debating and playing instruments while others held new born Danains protectively in their arms.

I heard the sounds of low moans coming from a behind a curtained area, curious I stood and wrapped the sheets around me like a toga then moved as quietly as I could to pear between the curtains…and froze.

Queen Illexia had all four of her arms wrapped around Odu bathax as he massaged the upper part of her torso that acted like the human female version of breast, her golden bronze colored skin seemed to glint in the light as Odu petted and stroked her into a sexual frenzy.

"More." She ordered breathlessly.

Odu stopped and looked at her with a surprised glint in his eyes.

"Here? What if she wakes?" He asked but Illexia was having none of it, I watched as she reached down to massage the area between his legs where his penis was protected by the Danain male ability to keep their bits inside their body's until it was needed, I stood there fascinated. Odu's cock looked pretty much like a human's cock but it was longer and thicker with ribs spirals on it, I felt myself go damp at the sighted and wondered if all Danain males had cocks like that or was it just Odu?

Forcing myself to move away from the curtains as the sounds of moaning grew louder and louder from within, I need to get out of here and now before the two noticed I was awake and decided to make me join in their fun.

'But do I really want to leave?' I thought to myself and before I could pause to think about it the world once again went black.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ANITA**

Taking a long pull from my beer I watched as a male stripper no older than 19, slide off his G-string and flung it into the crowed, causing all the women to shriek with joy at the size of his well-endowed erect cock bouncing in time to the music, the scent of sex, booze and perfume hung in the air so heavily that it made me want to gag, but I sat there and tried in vain to erase the memory of Sunny's body laying so motionless in that coffin, Sunny who had been my first lover, Sunny that showered me pleasure after pleasure during some of my most loneliest nights, Sunny who had been getting ready to go the university of California.

'Fucking Code Masters!' I mentally cursed as I waved for another drink.

Sunny had been a good guy, he hadn't deserved to die the way he had….hell Sunny had deserved a lot of things…now it was too late to give him those things.

( _FLASH BACK)_

 _Crying out as Sunny and I both came together in a scarlet wave of pleasure, I closed my eyes as a quiet peace filled me. It was always like this whenever I was with Sunny and part of me was saddened at the fact that I would be leaving in less than a few hours and that this peace would stay here with Sunny, but in a way it was better in the long run for both me and sunny both._

 _My life was way too messed up to have someone like Sunny in it…no matter how much I wanted it to be._

 _Sitting up I started to look for my clothes when I felt Sunny's callused hand grip my shoulder to keep me from getting up._

" _Don't." He said his little accented voice sent shivers up my spine as his lips began to trail kisses up my neck._

" _It's only midnight, you don't have to leave till noon. Stay the night Anita, don't run away like you always do." He said softly, almost pleadingly._

 _I wanted to, I wanted to more than I really understood in that moment, but I still got up, still got dressed and still walked out of the nice motel room and back to my fucked up life without so much as saying goodbye.)_

That had been the last night I had seen Sunny and now I would never see him again.

"Hey their darling what's a pretty little thing like you looking all sad and what not?"

I glancing up I saw that a tall bronze skin dancer, who must have finished up his shift leaning against the table.

I flashed him a bright but sad smile.

"A friend of mine died recently and I'm trying to get piss roaring drunk." I explained and finished of my beer then signaled for something stronger.

The guy's expression changed to one of sympathy as a server girl dressed only in a pair of black fish net stockings and a garter belt, placing the glass of gin and tonic onto the table, I slipped a 20 into her right stocking.

"I'm sorry about that love…how about we go somewhere more private and I'll make you forget all about the pain." HE said grinning and shooting back the gin and tonic I stood and followed him out of the strip joint and to an abandoned cave system that had been remodeled so players could use them as fuck spots.

Entering one the strippers name (Who's name turned out to be Brandon) moved a rock that was sitting by the doorway before shutting it behind us, once inside I stripped down to my red lace bra and panties, Brandon liked what he saw because the next second he was pressed up against my front, his rock hard erection pressing against my left thigh and his mouth pressed against mind.

The sex probably was great…I couldn't tell you if it actually way or not because all I could think about was how Sunny would tease me into a quivering ball of need before finally fucking me just the way I liked before causing me to scream his name…Sunny…god why did it have to be Sunny?

Four hours later I was sore but not pleased as I entered the huge tree house that was currently Magic's home and saw Jane and Adam, gathered around the huge fire place.

"Want to tell me why you called at two in the morning, while I was morning?" I asked the haze from all the booze had drunk still covering my vision and I stumbled into a chair.

"We heard about Sunny…Anita I'm sorry." Adam said and I snorted drunkenly.

"Like you give a rat's asss." I snarled and turned to glare at a guilty looking Magic.

"Why in the hell did you call us all together Magic?" I demanded and took a pull from the half empty bottle of vodka.

I almost never got drunk, I had learned the hard way that famous plus drunk equaled rehab at best, destroyed future at worse, so I made it a point to keep my number of drunks to three maximum.

"I'm pregnant." Magic said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Peyton P.O.V**

I stared up at the ceiling and wondered what the chances were for said ceiling to collapse onto of me and kill me.

' _Way to go Peyton you have officially fucked up your life.'_ I thought to myself as the memory of that night out in the desert flashed through my mind.

Closing my eyes as the memory of Siado gently removing my clothes then pushing me back onto the back shift bed played through my mind, I could all but taste their mouths and seed as the memories played over and over again. That night had been so different than the one I had with Marcus, Siado and Vinta had pleasured me and made me feel amazing, were Marcus had done the complete opposite by making me feel like an inexperienced freak, I shivered and wrapped myself up tighter into the blankets and tried (and failed) to forget about that night.

' _It's for the best_ ' I thought to myself. ' _They probably only slept with me to find out what it's like to fuck a human_.'

I had probably lost two of my most closest friends and the worst part was it hadn't been because of the sex or the fact that they were creatures, but because of the emotions I had seen in their eyes as they made love to me, tears began to fall as the hopelessness of my situation hit me yet again and I started to cry uncontrollably.

'God what in the hell is wrong with me!' I thought to myself as I cried as a spike of cold covered me yet again.

Closing my eyes as I desperately tried to get some sleep, and prayed that things would be better in the morning.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Magic**

Checking on a still passed out Anita for the fifth time that morning, I place a gentle hand on my stomach and still couldn't believe that I was actually pregnant with a creature's child…. Attacat and Tangath's child, it felt almost like a weird and impossible dream that I could wake up from any second now. When I had first started to get sick I had just shrugged it off as something I ate….then my period had been late, panic had filled me when I realized that I had been late I had done something I hadn't done in over a year.

Porting back to earth had been a huge risk because I had technically been listed as a missing person for well over a year, my family had flashed my picture all over the news and had listed a million dollar reward for any valid information about my ware abouts and a 15 million dollar reward for my 'safe return', anyone could have seen me and recognized me but at the time I hadn't been thinking, the need to know if I was truly pregnant or not had over road any need for secrecy.

It had been painfully easy for me to go an out of the way drugstore, bought a very expensive pregnancy test and had used it in the small bathroom and got a positive. Not wanting to believe it I had teleported all the way to Italy and went to a women clinic there and had gotten the blood test, and once again got a positive, yeah I was well and truly pregnant and I had no idea that it was even possible to have children with a creature!

But going off of the ago old theory that if it can breed and get you pregnant it must be the same specie species.

The said part was that I hadn't even told Attacat or Tangath yet. Tangath was still in Kiru City dealing with the more violent creatures in heat and Attacat had left to take his turn in patrolling both the forest regent around castle Bodhran and castle Bodhran itself and wouldn't be back for several days…which meant I had a week to freak out about their reactions to the how pregnancy news….great just great.

"Hey."

Glancing up I saw Jane enter the kitchen, I smiled sadly at her as she plopped down in the chair next to mine.

"Hey where's Adam?" I asked and Jane just shrugged.'

"He left sometime last night, said he need to look into something….are you…okay?"

I let out a long sigh and walking over to the icebox, pulled out a small container of orange juice, along with eggs, bacon and ham.

"Honestly? I don't know…if I had even thought for a moment that Attacat or Tangath could have gotten me pregnant then I would have gotten on the pill." I admitted then add. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy but now just isn't the time to have a baby Jane…fuck I'm not even sure if I'll be able to carry to full term…fuck I'm not even sure what a full term of pregnancy would be for me!"

Turning on the little wood fire stove I threw in a few logs and started making breakfast for everyone, and wondered what in the hell I was going to do?

"You have options if you don't want the…baby." Jane pointed out and I stopped in the middle of frying bacon.

"No I don't. Even if that was an option, which by the way it's not. How in the in the hell am I going to explain to the doctors why baby's body….looks like god only knows what. Also you know damn well I don't believe in abortion Jane." I said and Jane shrugged.

"You know where I stand on the subject Magic, We have never been rape victims who've been impregnated by their rapist, or incest victims or one of those girls who learn that their child will end up having no life at all if it is allowed to live. I don't like the idea of ending a life before it's even begun but sometimes it is necessary." She said calmly and took a sip of her orange juice.

I sighed and let that argument go for the moment and decided to change the topic.

"Do you think Anita will be okay?" I asked and Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably. Sunny dying hit her really hard but she'll bounce back…she always does." She said and add. "Plus its past time she got piss roaring drunk don't you think?"

I snorted and decided then and there if Anita could make it then so could it…even it was the last thing I ever did.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tom**

I hoisted myself up the huge steps of Najarin castle and looked up at the huge structure overlooking Lake Ken-I-Po, it was a really nice view. My scanner started belting out Anita Frost _'Underworld souls,'_ started playing and I knew that Kaz was trying to get a hold of me again, I ignored and waited until the song stopped before making my way to the front door of the castle. I currently wasn't talking to my cousin, the two of us had ended up having one of the biggest arguments we had ever had and the worst part was Kaz could be right.

 _ **-Flash back-**_

 _I lay back on the soft leather sofa and watched as Kaz flicked on the T.V on his way to the kitchen, the local new station was currently going on and on about kids getting really sick, or of kids ending up missing._

 _I looked away as an image of a girl I knew from Chaotic popped up claiming she had gone missing after leaving her home to go to school, and then turning up three days later in a road side ditch naked and had apparently been ganged raped._

" _The codemasters have to know what's going on." Kaz said and blicking I saw that he had moved to stand behind the sofa and was staring at the T.V as another story similar to the first one came on._

" _What the Hell Kaz?" I demanded as Kaz turned the T.V off._

" _Don't be stupid Tom! The codemasters have to know whats causing all of this!" He said angerly and marched back into the kitchen, I got up and followed him._

" _I don't believe that." I snapped as I rushed to catch up with him. "The code masters wouldn't have withheld information this important from everyone Kaz, people are dying! For fucks sakes, why could they do something like that?" I demanded as Kaz stopped to stare out at a window that over looked the side of the house._

" _I hate to break it to you Tom but not everyone has your moral code of honor or is a good leader like Maxxor, if the code masters told everyone about the real level of danger that is going on right now then people couldn't come to Perim, they would stop playing chaotic, which would mean they would lose a lot of money if that happened." He said and I wanted to argue, I wanted to defend the people who found away into such an amazing place like Perim…but couldn't._

 _I didn't know any of the code masters, even Codemaster Crellan who had taught me to be a better strategist, I didn't know anything about excepted that he was maybe a few years older than me and from somewhere in the south. I wanted to believe he wouldn't withhold information that could have possible saved the lives of god only knows how many chaotic players and for what? Money?_

 _I shook my head in denial._

" _No." I said and turning left without another word._

 _ **-End of flash back-**_

And that was hoe I ended up here, I figured if anyone could help explain things to me it would be Najarin.

My scanner went off again and I let out a long sigh of frustrations, I knew that I was taking out my frustration out on Kaz but things had only seemed to have gotten worse after our fight, Sarah had (surprisingly) gone quiet and hadn't answered her scanner and the only time she had since then she had simply said that she wasn't feeling good and didn't want to talk to anyone. The deaths and disappearances had gone up and had so bad that the F.P.I had gotten involved, so far their investigations had yielded no results but pretty soon they would figure out the connection between those kids and chaotic, so I need to figure out what was going on and now!

I banged my fist hard against the door then when nothing happened, I tilted my head back and started yelling.

"Najarin! HEY NAJARIN IT'S TOM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Nothing happened for a long minute then the doors opened wide all by themselves and I carefully entered the castle causally, I had been inside Najarin's home enough times in the past to know better than to walk in without the elder creature with me, because Najarin's home seemed to have a mind of its own and when it wasn't shifting staircases or making new never ending hallways, it was trying to kill you with all kinds of nasty magical traps, so I had learned not to wander around with the owners okay. The front entry way was a huge dome room made of some kind of white stone, not marble but something else…something other, in front of use was a huge staircase leading up to the second level of the castle and for some reason I just knew where I needed to go.

Making my way up the stairs I traveled down a long corridor then made a left and saw one of the many entrances to one of Najarin's gardens was open, Najarin stood with his back to me as he carefully watered a pink and jade colored flower that looked a lot like a rose but was really called a Primrose flowers that was commonly used for healing.

Walking up besides the mage I waited until he glanced up at me.

"We have a problem." I said and told him everything. From players coming up missing, from some ending up dead, to the fight with Kaz and finally my fears of what really went on in Chaotic being revealed by the F.P.I.

Najarin waited patiently for me to finish before speaking, his powerful voice filling the air with light magic as he spoke.

"This is very troubling Tom, but Kaz may indeed be correct. Your codemaster risk losing a great deal if what is currently going on is discovered." He said and I felt my gut tighten with the mages words.

"As to the ladder I will need to think on it." He said and turned to water a red and black flower.

"Maxxor has been asking after you." Najarin said and I blinked in surprise.

I hadn't seen the leader of the Overworld for almost a year…mainly because I had been trying to avoid him ever since the odd attraction to him had started. The odd part was that when the attraction had begun it had seemed to be mainly focus on Maxxor and not anyone else, I had never been into men before but whenever he had looked at the creature he had felt a rush of desire and lust like no other, which was why he was avoiding Maxxor as best he could.

"Thanks for telling me Najarin…I'll go see him when I can." I said halfheartedly.

"There's no need." Said an all too familiar voice.

I turned to see Maxxor leaning against the doorframe and felt my heart speed up.

'Oh Fuck.' I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ANITA P.O.V**

" _You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

 _You call me a freak like that means something_

 _Can't get your way so you're sulking_

 _I think we know the rest_

 _Get it off your chest!"_

I sang as I strummed my guitar wishing it was hooked up to an amp, maybe then I could play over all of the depressing thoughts screaming in my head.

" _You gotta learn to leave when the party ends_

 _I don't really care what you tell your friends_

 _Tell me again!"_

'Nope can still hear my own thoughts.'

I snarled and stopped playing as the music echoed off the cave walls, anger pulsed threw me and without thinking I picked the guitar up and swung it at the wall again and again until it was nothing but chunks of broken string and wood. I threw the remains way from me and glared at it angrily then throwing my head back I opened my mouth wide and screamed, I screamed and screamed until I had no breath left and all I could do was cry as I fell to my knees.

"I don't know how to do this! How to stop it!" I choked out and sobs ripped out of me.

I was happy for Magic but damn it we were in the middle of a god damn war! We couldn't deal with a fucking baby for god's sakes and we didn't have the first clue as to how to take care of a human/creature hybrid or how to handle the pregnancy, not to mention the fact that time was running out faster than we could deal with on our own, to many people were dying or getting stuck here.

'This is too much….this is too big!' I thought to myself. 'But if we don't do something then who will?'


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tom**

"Maxxor." I said surprised to see the man who had been the center of my obsessions.

Maxxor walked father into the room, Najarin was nowhere to be seen as Maxxor stacked into the room with the confidence of someone who knew was used to getting his way and everyone damned well knew it.

"You have been avoiding me." He said when he came to a stop only a few inched away from me, tilting my head up just enough to meet his gaze. I forced myself to remain calm and not to react to the attraction for this man that seemed to have appear out of nowhere.

"I've been busy and hey so have you." I said defectively and Maxxor raised a single arched brow at me.

"Last week you saw me looking for you at the arsenal and ducked behind a corner and ported away before I could speak to you." He said.

I mental cursed myself for doing something so obvious and changed tacked.

"Not to sound like an ass but with everything that has been going on, I can't really risk being alone with anyone." I said and instantly wished I hadn't.

Maxxor glared and reaching out cupped the side of my face gently in one large hand.

"Do you really believe that I would hurt you?" He demanded quietly his eyes seeming to stare deep into my soul.

"No," I said in a low tone and didn't move away, deciding to indulge in this form of madness if only a little bit.

"But I'm scared Maxxor. I'm scared for what could happen to me and everyone else around me if I don't find out what going on and soon." I said and quickly filled the Overworld leader in on what had been happening back on earth, he listen in that quiet intense way he had and didn't speak again until I was finished speaking.

"That could be a problem." He said but not as if it matter that much at the moment.

My breath came in faster as his gaze seemed to pull me in, maybe that was why when Maxxor bent his head down and pressed his lip I didn't jerk away but instead held still as Maxxor kissed with gently then said nothing when he pulled away to stare at me.

Sliding my hand into my pocket I ported out without as much as a goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sarah**

I stared out of my window as the sound of my parents fighting was only background noise to me as memories of what happened back in mount Pillar played over and over again in my mind, making my inner muscle's clench in desire at the memory of queen Illexia and Odu Bathax. Part of me wondered what would have happened if I hadn't blacked out and woken up back in my room…naked….alone…so alone, part of her had wondered what it would feel like to have those strong hands cupping and massaging her breast while smiling at her in a seductive manner.

I had taken a few lovers and had even date for a short period but nothing had lasted longer than a year at most, the men just couldn't put up with her strong will and determination while the women where to clingy and wanted more from her then she could give.

In all honesty I had resigned myself to be forever alone and unloved but seeing two of the most powerful Danain loving one another like that…it made me wonder what I lacked that I couldn't find something similar, someone to tease and pleasure me while loving and understanding that there would be times when I would pull away and step back but in the end I would always come back.

Signing I walked over to my bed and curled up on it as I closed my eyes and dreamed over two creatures who made my body throb in need and wished that I had been in-between the two as they made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Vinta**

Hissing in pain I gripped my sides as I watched Siado get slammed down to the ground by Sobtjek staff, blood began to drip out of a side wound as the sharp blade of his staff slashed out and drew blood.

The elder Muge had busted open the door to Saido's quarters interrupting their plaining to get Peyton to come to them and make him except the mating bond, but the older Mipedian had somehow found out what had happened between the three of them and had come to kill them.

The funny part was when you see Sobtjek you didn't think he could dangerous and both Saido and I had forgotten that Sobtek was a warrior, had taken on legions of enemy's and had fought alongside with them during the last war, that was why when Sobtjek had sent him flying across I hadn't immediately fought back.

Sobtjek let out a warrior's cry as he slammed the side of his staff against the side of my face, cursing as I felt my nose break and blood begin to spill down my face in a painful spray.

Saido ran up and smashed a broken chair leg across the back of Sobtjek's head and cursing Sobtjek turned and used his staff to blast Saido back into a wall hard enough to cause his to leave an ident in the wall, cursing I got up and began to attack him in a serious of punches and kicks that Sobtjek blocked with ease.

"WHAT THE HELL SOBTJEK!" I yelled as the Muge as he slashed the side of my cheek with his blade.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled angrily as he punched me hard enough to make me fall down and creak my head against the stone floor.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY MATE!" he screamed and kicked me so hard that he set me flying into the kitchen table

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE CATHICA IS GOING ON HERE?" Demanded a familiar voice, crawling out of the kitchen I saw that Mudeenu was standing in the broken door way with six guards standing behind him.

"My lord," I grunted out as forced myself to my feet and biting back a groan of pain.

Sobtjek had stopped in mid attack when Mudeenu had entered the room and now stood at attention but he still looked ready to kill if the opportunity presented itself, Mudeenu must have thought so to because he gestured at two guards to stand near him while he moved farther into the room.

"Well?" He said and waited for someone to answer him.

"my Prince, Siado and I were making arrangements for our upcoming mating…" I started the cursed as I was hit with a blast of power that caused me to be thrown back into the kitchen area and to black out, the last words he heard were that off Sobtjek screaming angrily.

"HE IS MINE! MY MATE, MINE!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Anita

This would either turn out to be the best plan I ever had or the worst depending on how it turned out. I stood hidden in the shadows of the Mipedian royal garden and watched the crown prince settle into his normal spot to read, the light coming from inside the huge pond that kept all the plants alive made his already usual coloring even more pronounced.

The crown prince was if she were being honest very beautiful with his moon white scales and long beautiful silver hair that looked meant for a woman to run her fingers threw, but what real got me were his eyes.

Iflar's eyes were two large emerald colored eyes with flex of gold sprinkled here and there, in total the crown prince was a very beautiful male that any woman would love to have in bed and had things been different I probably would have been among those woman but in truth what I was about to do made me want to smack myself.

I was about to try and get the crown prince to fall in love with me.

I desperately need information that only someone in the charge could even get me and after my breakdown I had gone through the most likely candidates to woo and charm, and had pretty much come up a blank until an unlikely piece of information had come my way.

One of my many informants had managed to get video footage of a human girl leaving the castle early in the morning with none other the crown prince, at first I had disregarded it as the two simply being friends…until they had stopped in the shadows of gardens and had kisses with the familiarity of on again, off again lovers.

The girl had turned out to been none other Lindsey Stirling, after some digging I had found out that the two had meet at the sight of Lindsey new music video call the 'The Arena' and apparently the crown prince and his guard had watched the entire thing being filmed and had seen Lindsey perform, the prince had liked her music so much that he had appeared in front and told her so, shortly after the two had set up an arrangement that most musicians and singers set up.

With some more digging I had found that Iflar was friends and the lover of several other singers and musicians most notably Christina Grimmie and Cassadee Pope.

Now here I was betting my safety on the slime chance that Iflar's love of music would make him want to talk to me and eventually get to like me enough to want to help me, picking up my guitar from where I had stashed it earlier and started strumming the cords to Taylor swifts 'Back To December.'

This was such a huge risk, if any human heard me sing they would know who I was and then word would spread like wildfire that Anita Frost was in Chaotic and then the code masters would come hunting soon after, but at this point I was willing to do anything.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

 _How's life tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen then in a while…_

 _You been good, busier than ever._

I could hear the sound of someone moving closer and then stopping to watch me play, I forced myself not to look up and see who it was because that would give away too much why too soon, I need him to think that I came here just to play and not that I was here for him.

 _So this is me,_

 _Swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying_

 _I'm sorry for that night._

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom anit nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing that I relished_

 _What I had when_

 _You were still mine._

 _I go back to December turn around and make it all right_

I strained to hear any movement but there was only silence which wasn't that much of a surprise, Mipedians were masters at staying hidden and quiet, they rarely if ever made any sound.

Part of me felt more excited than I had been in a long time at the thought of silently being watched from the shadows while just playing my guitar quietly, I had been playing in front of huge advances since I was ten and had never felt like this before.

When I finished the last cords, I glanced up and froze in shock.

Standing there was Prince Iflar holding a blue leather covered book watching me with oppression gaze, and standing next to him was none other than his cousin prince Mudeenu.

I had always found Muddeenu attractive in the same way some people found tigers attractive, beautiful and deadly with an edge of grace that was reachable by any normal means.

That same unnerving something was mixed in with lust as he stared at me, and for the first time in over ten years I felt my cheeks begin to heat up with embracement as I mentally cursed myself for wearing a purple lace corset top that pushed my breast up enough that the tops were plumped up and seemed to rise high with every breath I took and a short skirt that clung to my ass and thighs enough to give any man ideas as to what it would look like without it.

"You're very talented." Iflar finally said breaking the silence.

Forcing myself to look away I looked at the crown prince and saw that he had pretty much the same look in his eyes that his cousin's had but only a much gentler, it reminded me of how Sunny would look after not seeing or hearing from me for a while.

"Thank You." I said and felt shy for some reason as the two men looked at each other then back at me.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" Iflar asked and feeling my blush grow even hotter I nodded and followed them down a private hallway and into Iflar's private rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mudeenu (warning lemons, don't like then don't read)

I was not a patient man.

Anyone who had ever meet me could tell you that and that impatiens had only grown worse as the meeting heat inside me screamed for a mate and to follow that sweet dark scent that had been calling to me and my cousin since the start of the mating session.

It had driven him to madness to come across that scent at the odds times and the odds place that his already harsh temper had gotten even worse.

It wasn't like he wasn't lacking in choices in bed mates quit the opposite really, he had gotten offers from both men and women alike to join him in his bed, but I had refused all of them.

For when he found his mate, he would come to her without the shadows of another lover and would be loyal to her and her alone….sadly his cousin wasn't so noble. Iflar was a good man as a whole, but when it came to women he had no limits, just a few days ago he had watched as his cousin and future bond mate sneak a human women out of the castle both smelling of sex and smiling that satisfied smile you only got after good sex.

When he had confronted Iflar about it, his cousin had just shrugged and told him that he had been preparing for the possibility that if their mate was human then they would need to how to touch her/him and what would bring her pleasure, as angry as he was with his cousin he had a point.

If their mate was human he wouldn't know how or where to touch, which was how he had end up speaking to Zhade's mate Jade.

Jade was known for her willingness to share information about human anatomy and sexuality, and even had started a small class about it a few months into her and Zhade's courtship.

That hadn't made it any easier for him to ask her for a lesson in human pleasure and anatomy, he had almost died with embracement when the women had smiled at him kindly and had begun there lesson by handing him a dirty human magazine and a text book on anatomy.

'Ours bodies are pretty much the same as a female creatures' she had said as he flip through page after page of human women in various stages of nudity and sexually pleasure. 'The only difference is that female creatures have either larger organs or more organs. When it comes to the matter of pleasure it's pretty much the same but gentler.'

He had been on his way to speak to Iflar about what he had learn when he had stopped dead at the scent of that dark sweet scent was nearby and had moved unseen through the gardens to see Iflar standing silently in the shadows watching a girl with long dark hair and skin the color of coco playing a guitar and singing quietly.

She was very beautiful by both creature and human standers with her tight waist, soft curves and breast prefect for a man's hands not large but more than enough to play with and stork.

The moment the door was shut and lock Iflar had her pressed up against a wall his mouth on hers before I could say something.

I watched as he kissed her with all of the built up passion the two had been forced to deal with for the last year and a half.

She gasp then moaned into the kiss while thrusting a hand into Iflar's long silver hair and pressing her body harder into his so that every curve was molded to his long lean body, growling I grabbed Iflar and pulled him away so that I could take over the kiss but this time slid my hand up to yank the zipper of her top down enough to cup on breast, needing at it gently then moved to caress the nipple and was shocked to find a small metal bar was pierced into the tight little bud.

"Oh god." She gasped out and arched into my touch.

"What is this?" I asked and tugged lightly at the bar which earned me a moan.

"That cousin in a nipple piercing," Iflar answered and her pushed me aside enough to wrap his forked tongue around the other bar and tug and twist it lightly which made our mate cry out with pleasure.

"Some human women get them to add to the pleasure of having their nipples sucked." He explained and as if to prove his words, Iflar sucked hard on left nipple which caused her to grind against the thigh he had place between her legs.

"MORE!" She demanded and slide a hand down to massage my already painful erection through my loincloth.

"FUCK!" I snarled and catching her hand I quickly lead her to the bed and pushed her down onto it, the gripping the edge of her top ripped off and sent the scraps flying away. The same went for her skirt leaving her bare except for a thin covering of lace and silk to cover her sex.

She sat up and tugged at the claps that help my cap and cursed when it didn't unclasp.

"Off." She demanded.

The next few moments past in a blur of breast plate and arm bands and clothes, then they were all naked and in a tangle on the bed there little mate moaning softly as he and Iflar took turns petting and massaging her.

"Please…." She whispered as Iflar spread her legs apart as wide as they could go and slide his forked tongue up and down against her sex in a slow circle before flicking against her center.

Iflar rolled off the bed and opened a bedside table to reveal a drawer filled with what Jade had called 'sextoys' and small bottles of 'lubrication'.

Felt my eyes widen at the sight and wondered where in the hell his cousin had gotten such thing, when his cousin pulled out a bottle and glanced at their mate as she tried to get her breath back.

"Have you ever done double before?" He asked and her face turned a nice shade or red as she nodded her head and added.

"Once….it's been a while though." She admitted and tugged on my arm.

"Lay down for me." She asked and deciding to let them take the lead due to my lack of knowledge, I lay back and watched as she gripped the base of my long erect cock and stroke it experimentally.

"I've never been with a creature before." She admitted. "You're both pretty much like a human but…bigger."

I watched as she leaned for a flicked her tongue against the head of my cock causing my breath to speed up and gripped the sheets as she slowly began to take more into her mouth.

"Fuck." Iflar said and glancing up from his mate saw that his cousin was watching them with a look of hunger, then reaching out grabbed a fist full of her long hair and pulled her off of my cock causing her to whimper and me to growl at the loss of her hot mouth.

"There will be more of that latter," He said and opening the bottle, he squirted out a clear liquid onto his and began to rub it lightly around his cock as he watched her.

"Do you want to do double or one at a time?" He asked as they both watched him.

"One at a time, we can do double later." She said and cried out when Iflar rubbed the head of his cock against her opening.

"Put some on cousin it will make it easier." His cousin counseled and held the bottle out to him.

One I was finished applying the liquid, his cousin had begun to thrust ardently into their moaning mate.

Their mate cried out as Iflar twisted his hips and began to pound slightly harder into her, while she thrust back into him.

"Harder….faster…please." She gasped out as his cousin picked up his pace.

"That's it darling, give into me." Iflar growled as she cried out and shudder.

"Fuck." Iflar said and quickly pulling himself out of her body came in a scolding rush on the sheets and parts of her stomach.

"Your turn." He gasped out and moving up to take his cousin's place, he carefully gripped his mates thighs and angled her enough for the tip of his cock to rub against her slit causing her to moan.

"Tell me if I'm causing you pain." I said and slowly entered her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anita

Crying out at the feel of Mudeenu pushing himself inside me, I moaned loudly as he began to set a slow easy rhythm that was so different from the fast and hard pace his cousin had set that it made me think strangely of Sunny.

Sunny had always been so careful of me during sex and often had to prodded into taking me harder but this was also…different somehow.

Magic had once told me that when she had first had sex with Tangath and Attacat it had been like a haze of sexual need so strong that it made her forget everything else and that both males had been so intense that she hadn't been allowed to leave the bedroom for several hours because the men had given her orgasm after orgasm.

"Cothica you're so tight." Mudeenu growled as he began to thrust in and out of me in a slow then fast rhyme that made moan louder as he worked every inch of himself inside me and worked to find that spot inside me.

"OH GOD!" I cried out as he found what he was looking for and began to work his hips in a tight circle motion that caused him to hit that spot over and over.

"Close." I breathed out as I felt my orgasm start to build.

Mudeenu growled and pumped inside me even faster, which cause me to tighten around him in response.

"MUDEENU!" I screamed as I felt myself release with Mudeenu following soon after.

We lay together quietly, Iflar pressed against my back while Mudeenu pressed against my front. Iflar stroked my hair as I lay there with my eyes closed only half asleep, for the first time in a while I felt…whole.

Like I could take on anything and anyone.

"Sleep Anita, dream happy dreams. You belong to us now and we will protect you." Iflar whispered as I fell head long into sleep.

 _ **Hey all of my loyal readers.**_

 _ **So wow Iflar knows who Anita is, wow and we are getting closer to the end here. As a side note I am thinking of making an audiobook version of this story but since my voice sounds like total crap I am going to allow one you the joy of making it and posting it on your youtube channel. If you are interested in that please PM me and will talk.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to**_ _**Christina Grimmie and I hope and pray that she is in a better place.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading and if you have any comments, questions or suggestions please leave them in the comment section and I'll look through them.**_

 _ **FallenAngelGirl**_ __


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kaz

Walking in the shadows of the alleyway, I made sure to check the corner before darting across the street and back into a similar alleyway, pausing to catch my breath as I listened for the sounds of any creature's approaching …nothing, it was strange usually there was at least two patrols at any given time but today there had been none and now that he thought of it there weren't many people around either.

Frowning deeply, I quickly made my way to H'earring's house as I ran, I noticed that the streets were still empty and the few creatures who were out were traveling in groups of at least six that wasn't strange within its self, underworlders (when they weren't fighting one another) were a friendly bunch and tended to party in large groups. But these groups were much different in that they moved as they would during a raid, with two looking around, two looking up at the sky and another two taking stack of there weapons.

Stopping in front of the door to H'earring's house, I gripped the thick door knocker and banged it on the door loudly then waited, the door opened to reveal H'earring standing there looking irritated.

"What are you doing here Kaz! You shouldn't be in the underworld right now." H'earring said and moving faster than I thought possible for the normally lazy underworlder, H'earring gripped my wrist and dragged me inside then quickly closed the door.

"Hey!" I snapped and pulled my arm back away from him. "What's the big deal H'earring? Why is everyone acting weird?" I demanded.

H'earring let out a long sigh and walked down a narrow hallway that I knew lead to the living room, following behind the smaller male I watched as he turned on lights as he went and I noticed for the first time that he looked…tired.

"has Chaor made you go on any long spy missions lately?" I asked as I sat down on a small wooden bench.

"No, it the middle of mating seasons. Chaor never makes anyone work during mating session."

"I keep hearing about that, what exactly is mating seasons?" I asked as H'earring sat down in a stuffed chair.

"Mating season is when every creature in Perim, feels the need to find a mate, sometimes its only to fuck but for the most part it is to find a life partner." H'earring said in a tired tone. "The heat last for about a year and during that time all the tribes are under a 'temporary' peace treaty. No one can invade, spy on or fight with another tribe or else all the other tribes will go to war against the tribe who broke the agreement."

I frowned as I thought that over.

"so while mating season is going on no one can attack anyone…so what with creatures attacking humans in a sexual manner?"

"I don't know Kaz, some creatures just feel the pull towards a specific human and starts hunting." H'earring said and closed his eyes and lifts his right ear. "You should go now Kaz."

Blinking in surprise I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Um…why?" I asked.

"Because Chaor is on his way and I don't think you want to be on the end of his cock. Trust me I've seen it and you won't like having that thing shoved up inside you."

Before I could say anything else the door to H'earring's home was blasted open and Chaor's voice boomed throughout the small space.

"MINE, YOUR MINE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anita P.O.V

For the first time in a while I actually slept peacefully, nightmares didn't creep in and for the first time in over a year I didn't wake up in a panic with my heart in my throat.

When I finally woke up it was to see that I was crushed in between Iflar and Mudeenu it took me a few minutes to figure out what happened the night before, I blinked a few times and frowned when I felt a deep soreness in my body that I hadn't felt since…

'oh my fucking god…please tell me I hadn't didn't do what I think I did.' I thought to myself and as carefully as I could, I gently lifted the sheet to see that not only was I bare ass naked but so where the two males in bed with me.

'holy fucking shit.'

Memories began to filter in as I lay there trying hard not to move or make any sounds that would cause either man to wake up. After my depressing emo break down I had (for the first time ever) popped open a bottle of hard liquor and had gotten piss drunk to the point that I had blacked out, but unlike the average black out drunk I had decided that it would be a good idea to dress in one of my old slut queen outfits, pick up my old guitar from before I had become famous and did a private concert for Iflar and Mudeenu which had led to a wild fuck feast…and Iflar calling me by my real name.

"Oh fuck." I whispered out loud which apparently was loud enough to cause Mudeenu to mumble in his sleep then go quiet again.

I needed to leave, I need to figure out how to get out from between these two highly trained man, get my clothes on and leave. The only problem was that I couldn't figure out how to get out from between them without waking either of them, mentally cursing myself for being such a dumb ass I wiggled my hips experimentally which cause Iflar's cock to somehow slide between my ass cheeks which resulted in Iflar sparking a morning erection.

'great now no only am I stuck but one of them is fucking primed and ready.' I thought to myself and tried to clime forward so that way I could try and crawl past there head and came into contacted with Mudeenu's cock which was now presses against my stomach.

'REALLY'

Holding my breath as I waited for the men to do something and praying to god that I could at the very least talk myself out of this.

"Good Morning," Mudeenu said his voice was rough with sleep and I felt myself go damp at the sound of it.

"Um…Good Morning." I said and felt my face flush with heat.

Back when I had still had a sex life, what to do the morning after had come easy to me but now faced with this beautiful man's amazing smile I found myself wondering what to do?

Did I demand him to let me get out of bed? 

Did I seduce him?

What in the hell was I support to do!

'okay calm down, just breath and remain calm.' I thought to myself and smiled shyly at Mudeenu.

"Um... where's the bathroom at?" I asked and squirmed as if I really needed to pee.

Mudeenu sat up and got out of bed which allowed me to take in the full view of is naked form, I had seen it all last night but hadn't gotten to really 'look' at it during the sex. Mudeenu was in great shape with night muscles and abs that most serious weight lifters didn't have, scars decorated his flesh here and there some white with age while others looked like they were fresh.

My gaze moved down his body and paused at the sight of his semi erect cock and I let out a gasp of surprise, Mudeenu's cock looked like a normal human male but he was MUCH bigger and wider than normal. I felt my inner muscles clench and wondered who in the hell I had managed to take all of THAT inside me.

Mudeenu cleared his throat and my gaze shot up to his face and saw that he was smirking that satisfied male smile that some men get when a woman is ogling them. Blushing harder I carefully slide out of bed and followed behind him and covering my breast with my arms as we entered a large circler room that had a huge stone bath in the center of the room that had brass handles and spouts attached to it, a dark screen door, a stone basin with a square mirror above it.

"The toilet is behind the screen," Mudeenu said and getting onto his knees I watched as Mudeenu twist one of the many handles and stemming water came out and the scent of some type of flower filled the room.

"When you are done, come join me in the bath then we can have breakfast in the sitting room." He said.

"What about Iflar?"

Muddenu rolled his eyes and let out a snort.

"My cousin won't be awake for another half an hour. Lazy Ass." He said and I retreated into the stale.

'Okay now's my chance to port out of here.' I thought to myself after I finished my business.

But for some reason I didn't…couldn't leave, it was like all those times I had left Sammy. I wanted to stay but knew it would be a bad idea but instead of leaving like I had done with Sammy, I stayed.

Flushing the toilet, I reentered the main bathroom and saw Mudeenu was already inside the small swimming pool size tube and was relaxing with his head tilted back with his eyes closed.

Gently sliding into the tub I found myself moving through the water to cuddle into Muddenus side and laying my head onto his chest listen to his heart beat in a slow even rhythm that made me sigh with pleasure.

"What's your name?" Mudeenu asked quietly while running a soapy hand down my back gently.

"Anita…Anita Frost." I answered without thought.

"I KNEW IT."

My head shot up at the sound of Iflar's voice and saw that he was practically standing next to his cousin, the expression on his face said clearly that he wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Well Fuck."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Anita

I stare at Iflar in shock while mentally cursing at myself for being this stupid, I had been basically spying long enough to know how to look someone dead in the face and tell them what they wanted to hear, while simultaneously getting all the information I need from them with anyone being the wiser. But what I had just done was a huge and possibly deadly mistake that was sure to lead me and everyone else to their deaths, all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I opened my mouth to say...something, anything to redirect the conversation but closed it, what could I say ? The truth was I had sex with them in the hopes of gaining their truths enough to have them help me stop the code master, then had planned on disappearing out of their lives after it was all said and done, and no matter how you put it in the need I had wanted to use them.

'wow, mom and dad would be proud.' I thought to myself mockingly.

"look I should probably go," I said and tried and failed to pull away from Mudeenu, glancing up I saw his arm had crept around my back and was now holding me in place.

"Let go," I said when he still wouldn't move.

By this point Iflar had slid into the tube and was now standing next to me, close enough that I couldn't help noticing that once again were Mudeenu was fit and very muscled, his cousin was thin and lane with the body of a runner.

"Never, you belong to us," Iflar said and I teased.

There was no way in hell I was going to put up with two over dominating assholes, I had worked too long and too hard to let these asses think that one night of sex meant I would turn into a little submissive housewife. Mudeenu must have seen the look of burning rage on my face because he quickly rushed to explain what his cousin meant.

"What my cousin means is that you must stay near us for a short time, otherwise you will fall ill due to the absents of your mates," He said and I froze.

Mates...they thought I was their mate.

I remembered Magic telling back when she, Tangath and Attacat got together that mating was something that just happened to a creature and that they knew who their mates were from the moment they saw them, and that some even end up sharing a mate for some reason. Now standing there in front of my two lovers I thought back to last night and how the two had looked at me with a strange look of desire in their eyes not just for sex but for something more.

"No," I said flatly.

I wasn't going to let anyone get to me like that, I need to be focused on the tasked at hand, not dealing two over protective men.

"I'm not your mate, you have the wrong girl. Last night was wonderful really but sex was all it was and all it is going to be." I said calmly.

Iflar let out a hissed and roughly turned me around to face him, his face was a mix of anger and hurt, I had hit some kind of personal issue of his and he wasn't happy about whatever I had said to bring it up.

"You are OURS." He said and emphasized the 'our' part as if that would make it more official.

I raised and eyebrow at his and gave him my best death stare, which now that I think about it would probably have more of an impact if I wasn't A butt ass naked, and B practically cradled in his cousin's arms.

"No...I...AM...NOT." I said and emphasized each word clearly so that he would get it through his thick head.

The two of us stare at each other and then we are kissing each other in an angry passionate haze that quickly leads to Iflar picking me up and positioning his cock right above my entrance, then pushing me down onto it, which causes me to cry out into our angry kiss. Despite what most people think water doesn't make you wetter, in the face if anything it makes you tighter. So that meant for the first couple of minutes every time he thrust into me it hurt but I didn't really give a damn as I took a fist full of Iflar's hair and kissed him as hard as I could.

His grip became bruising as we both groaned and moaned with pleasure, it felt so good...so right to be claimed by this man and for a moment I remembered all those times Sammy and I would end up having pissed off sex against ally walls or were ever the hell our fights had started, then I was brought back to the present when I felt Mudeenu press up against my back and his cock rubbing at the tip of my asshole.

"Oh fuck." I gasped out when I felt the tip of his cock slid in and Iflar stopped long enough to allow his cousin to work his hard thick cock into me, inch by slow inch.

"Cothica your so fucking tight." Mudeenu hisses out.

The next few moments are filled with the three of us moaning, skin slapping together and words of love being whispered into both of my ears as I get closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Oh god." I moan out then scream as Iflar hits my G-spot just hard enough to cause me to come, the other two following right behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAGIC P.O.V

I forced myself to breathe in and out calmly as wipe off my mouth the back of my hand then flush the toilet, I had managed to hide my morning sickness so far from both of my mates but only just, I knew they were both being to suspect something was wrong with me.

The few time Tangath had managed to get away from his work long enough to call me on the call stone he had commented that I looked paler and would ask if I was sick, Attacat wasn't much better. Every time he came home from doing his rounds, he would try to make me lay down or ask me if I need to visit a healer, I would say no and he would only worry more.

I knew I needed to tell them that I was pregnant and soon because it was only a matter of time I started showing, then they would know and while I knew they would be happy about it, they would also be anger at me for not telling them sooner.

Sighing I washed out my mouth and head downstairs to start the laundry and to check my scanner for incoming reports, I hadn't been on a mission since I had found I was pregnant and had pretty much been downgraded to an update manager, and basically spent most of my days now watching news stations from all over the world for any information that was relevant to our current situation, when I wasn't watching the news I was either cooking or cleaning.

Placing a hand on my still flat stomach, I realized that sometime in the not so distinct future I was going to have a baby, that right now there was living thing growing inside of me, and would need me take care of it. I wondered if this is how other teen moms felt when it finally hit them that they were really pregnant, this feeling of almost shock and disbelieve.

"Magic?" Attacat called out and placing the basket of clothes that need to be folded and put away, down I walked out into the kitchen to see Attacat seated at the table looking excited.

"What is it, baby?" I asked and slid onto his lap.

"Tangath is coming home tonight." He said and wrapped an arm around me, holding me tightly against his chest. "He's going to stay here for about two weeks then the three of us will be going back to Kiru City."

I blinked up at him in surprise, Tangath had been called away to deal with the rising issues in the city caused by the mating heat and had told me that we wouldn't be able to go back to the city until the end of the session.

"Why I thought we couldn't go back until after the session and you traded sessions with someone else," I said.

Because of Tangath's rank and Attack's position it made our living arrangements somewhat difficult, Tangath had to always be near Kiru City because to only was captain of Maxxor's guard but one of the Overworlds advisers and someone had to patrol this section of Overworld land in case of Invaders, this section was too large for just one scout to run so Attacat stayed .

That meant Attacat had to trade places with someone else, and we needed to move either into the city itself or close enough for Tangath to commute back and forth.

"Tangath found someone else to scout this section of land, and a house for us all to live in just outside the city limits and ill run patrols on the outer permitter of the city." He said and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. "Finally our life together can start."

I smiled shyly and felt myself start to panic, Attacat and Tangath had spent most of their lives planning for the day they and their mate could start a life together and that plan hadn't had children in at least to so soon. What if I told them about the baby and they didn't want hi or her?

"Hey...what's wrong?" Attacat asked and I forced myself to smile up at him and to look completely happy.

"Nothing I'm just not looking forward to packing everything, then having to unpack," I said teasingly.

Attacat looked like he wanted to say something but then choice not to say whatever was on his mind, he would probably wait until Tangath was here before confronting me.

"It will be fine." He said and kisses me sweetly.

It was late evening when Tangath finally showed up and the moment I saw him walking up the little dirt path that leads to the house, I threw open the front door and ran to him. Tangath saw me and threw his bag down onto the ground then pulled me up into his arms, kissing me with a passion I had missed every day since he had left.

"Hi." I finally said when we pulled apart long enough to breathe.

Tangath smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Hi, yourself." He said and gently placed me on the ground then picking his bag up, slung it over his shoulder while using his free hand to grip mine.

"You still look sick." he said and frowned at me.

I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes for a second then open them.

"Yeah about that...we need to talk," I said and watched as panic flashes across his face and there is little dough in my mind he thinks I'm about to drop some horrible news of some kind or that I'm going to break up with him and Attacat.

"It's not bad...or at least I don't think it is," I say reassuringly but I don't feel all that hopeful about this ending well. "we will talk after dinner."

Dinner is a mix of both Tangath's and Attacat's favorite foods.

The perim version of chicken roasted with chestnut sauce with steamed vegetables on the side, for dessert, I made chocolate mousse cake along with Cherries Jubilee. Normally dinner was an ice event with the three of us or whoever else was there talking and teasing one another but tonight it was a quiet affair, with tension so thick you would need to slice through it with a really sharp sword.

When everyone was done eating I quickly started to gather the plates, trying to put off the talk for as long as I could but Tangath stopped me when I made to pick up his plate.

"Magic." He said warningly and I stopped then stood there as fear gripped me.

I didn't want to lose them, the two of them ever probably the best thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life, second only to the day I had met Anita and the other. I didn't want the happy life we were about to have to be destroyed by my carelessness,

"Damn it Magic what is it?" Attacat demand when I still said nothing.

Taking a deep breath I decided to just say it and get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

'There it was out and they could make of it as they would' i thought to myself and started picking up dishes again.

Neither of them the spot as I went into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes, Attacat broke the silence first and rushed into the kitchen and turned me around to face him.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

I let out a long sigh.

"I...AM...PREGNANT." I repeated slowly then add. "With child, knocked up, bun in the oven."

Tangath came in and stared at me in disbelief and reaching down underneath the counter, I pulled out a small ziplock bag full of used positive pregnancy tests.

"I got a blood test done after I used these," I explained and taking the used test out, I lined them out on the counter in a straight row so they could see each stick's little screen said I was indeed pregnant.

"If you want I can get the results of the blood test," I said as Tangath picked up one of the sticks and examined it before putting it down.

"SUPRISE," I yelled sarcastically when they didn't say anything. "ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO BE A FATHER."

Walking past them both angerly I went upstairs and started getting ready for bed, I was so pissed off right then it wasn't even fun. Granted there silence was better them storming off in a pissed off rage or something even more unpleasant but it didn't hurt any less that they hadn't said anything or comforted me.

I knew that the two of them had some type of general plan as to how their lives would go once they found their mate, that plan had probably had kids involved at some point down the road but that point was a later point, a point were that by the three of us would have been in a stable place in our relationship, had figured out where we would live and what we would do ant that they would find safer jobs and such, but now that plan had just been shot all to hell by me and my ( as still Non-existent baby bump).

Climbing into bed I curled up and waited for them to come to bed...and waited. An hour goes by and they still haven't come to bed and it is then I realized that they were probably in one of the other room, and getting up I angerly storm out of our bedroom and start sucking for them and eventually find them sitting in the living room looking shocked, like they had just gotten some kind of earth shattering news and didn't know hoe to handle it.

"Oh come the fuck on." I snapped and glare at them. "I get that this is a shock but this is fucking ridiculous, I'm pregnant, not fucking dying or something horrible like that."

Tears start to burn my eyes and i force myself to keep my eyes wide to keep the tears from falling and fail. Hot silent tears start to fall and a sob began to form deep inside my chest.

"Would you have preferred I had gotten rid of it?" I demanded and let out a heartbroken sob.

"What? No!" Attacat said and pulled me down into his lap.

"Magic... No. We are happy...hell overjoyed. It's just we thought we would never be able to have a child with you." He said and began to rock me gently.

"He's right we are happy Magic, we wanted to have a child with you but always figured we wouldn't be able to because of the fact you are human." Tangath said and moved so that he sat next to Attacat and then place and hand gently onto my flat somach.

"Thank you for giving this to us...We love you so much." He said and tiled my face so that i could look at him, then gently began to kiss me.

I kissed him back hungerly, happy that they both wanted me...wanted the baby.

Our kiss began to grow heated and i felt Attacat's hand move up to massage my breast and i moaned, it had been so long since i had both of my men.

"Lets go up stairs and pleasure our mate." Attacat said and picked me up.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Anita

Four days, nonstop angry sex and I still hadn't left Iflar's rooms.

To be fair neither male had left either after we had finally left the bathroom Iflar had called for food to be bright to us and Mudeenu had a note delivered to someone of importance then it began.

Iflar with all of his arrogance tried ordering me to stay with them which had ended with a few vase's getting thrown at him along with a couple screaming matches. Mudeenu on the other tried his best to seduce me by bringing me Al'Mipediam chocolates, flowers and just straight up getting to know me. If things hadn't been so messed up I might very well have considered taking Mudeenu's offer of courtship, but things weren't good.

The Chaotic players in the hospitals had been placed in self-comas by the doctors to buy them more time to figure out what was wrong with them, but I knew that odds were not in their favor.

Passing back and forth while glaring at Iflar and Mudeenu from time to time while the two went over paperwork, I tried to fight off the need scream.

I was not used to being in one place for so long, granted it had only been a few days but the feeling of not being completely safe was starting to get to me.

Half way through my return to my original position my scanner beeped with and incoming call, pausing I pulled my scanner out and saw that it was Adam.

"Anita you're not going to believe what I found!" He said when I finally answered.

"Okay so I created a decoder virus, and plugged it into Claire's computer and I found it." 

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I found out not only how the code masters found and created chaotic but how to bring chaotic to earth." He said.

Eyes widening I stared at Adam as he began to explain that Chaotic was another world that just happened to be right next to ours, apparently some clock and draggers branch of the military had discovered Perim but hadn't been able to get here and due to lack of funding dropped project Chaotic.

Somehow the code masters had figured out how to make a mirror-like a window to Perim from earth, Adam explained that he had figured out a way to open the mirror wider and allow not only humans but creatures through to the other side.

"And our sure of this?" I demanded.

Adam nodded his dark hair longer now than it had been in the beginning.

"Yes, Problem is that in order for it to work someone in Perim has to input the code on a high-level frequency." He said and my scanner beeped with a message.

"Just sent you the code along with instructions…good luck Anita." He said and then he was gone.

Glancing up I saw the two-man were staring at me, taking in a deep breath I pulled up another chair then once I was seated began to explain everything.

On one hand coming clean about everything to someone outside of my group was a huge relieve, I didn't have to lie or hide anything anymore. On the other hand, I had been on my own for so long, had trust few for so long I was braced waiting for them to deny everything.

They didn't.

Iflar had a calculating look on his face while Mudeenu looked concerned.

"I think I could arrange for a meeting with the other leaders," Iflar said.

I said nothing just waited.

"But in return, you have to agree to be ours, no running off when this is all said and done." He said.

Mudeenu's head jerked up at his cousin's words, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Iflar!" He said.

"Agreed," I said emotionlessly.

Mudeenu turned to stare at me in shock.

"No," He said. "I'm not going to let you blackmail her into this just because she's not being taken in by your charms."

Mudeenu got up and taking my hand led me out of the room but not before he called over his shoulder.

"You forget cousin. If you fuck this up, then I'm in just as to blame." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom

 _(Warning lemons ahead don't like it then don't read it)_

The forest of life was a beautiful place, I had always loved coming here. Loved the peaceful feeling I always got whenever I was here sadly today I wasn't feeling very peaceful, kicking a rock as I walked I tried not too thick about the kiss or Maxxor, tried not to think of how it felt to be in his arms.

And failed.

Cursing I stopped walking and ran my hands through my hair, I didn't understand this sudden need to be with a man. I had always liked woman…always….until HIM.

Cursing again I tried to think about when my attraction had begun, the day the war had officially ended everyone in Perim had celebrated. I had been so happy to see Maxxor that day, he had looked so powerful and handsome under the lights of the thousands of lanterns that had been cast into the sky to celebrate the tribe's victory…then it had happened, that need that attraction had begun…slowly at first but grew in strength as time moved on.

Now here I was, my body throbbing with need…need for Maxxor's.

"God why?" I asked out loud. "I've never felt like this before…not for a guy."

Covering my face with my hands I tried to fight back frustrated tears and failed, sobbing hard I allowed the tears to come and fail because if nothing else this was a part of my body I could understand.

"Tom?"

Jerking up at the sound of Maxxor's voice, I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve.

'great, just fucking great not only has he got me so messed up he seen me have a break down to." I thought to myself as I got up.

"Um…Maxxor…" I said then trailed off.

He stood there looking at me, his expression was a mix of pain and regret.

"Tom…I'm sorry." He said and moved slowly to take me into his arms and I didn't fight him.

"I didn't mean to push…I just…I've wanted you for long that I got impatient and didn't really think about what you would think or feel." He said.

God if only he knew.

"Maxxor…I'm confused and scared but if there is one thing I know for sure…it's that I want you to," I said and honestly because while I may not like another man…I did like him a hell of a lot and had decided that just for this one night I would act on it.

Rising up onto my toes I pressed my lips hesitantly to his and Maxxor began to gently kiss me back.

Moaning into the kiss I pressed my body into a bit harder into his as Maxxor began to deepen the kiss, as we kissed I felt Maxxor's fingers knead my back wanting to touch more than that but not wanting to scare me forced himself to keep his hands where they were.

Pulling back I quickly pulled my t-shirt off without thinking about it and watch as Maxxor's eyes widen and began to run over my muscled body. I wasn't as fit as he was but years of working out and sports had given me a nicely toned body that I had been very proud of and that woman had noticed, now as Maxxor ran his gaze over my six pack I felt… self-conscious, which was totally new to me.

The few girlfriends and lovers I had sex with, had always commented on how good I looked and thanks to my father's genetics and my mother beauty I was a perfect mix of just handsome and beautiful that I attracted many, had been the envy of many.

Now as this man stared at me I wondered for the first time if I was good enough physically.

"Beautiful," He said and ran a genital finger down my abs, over my stomach and stopped at the waistline of my jeans.

I shivered at his touch and made to take off my jeans next but stopped me.

"Not here." He said and reaching down grabbed my shit and took my hand.

Maxxor lead me deeper into the forest, past huge trees studded with fruit and a small pond then stopped at the entrance to a huge field of golden flowers that gave off a dim golden light.

"Oh," I said and stared at the beautiful field in wonder. "I didn't even know these were here."

Crouching down I carefully touched one of the glowing petals and it felt like the softest silk against my finger tip.

"That's because during the day the soak up so much sunlight that when night comes they glow," Maxxor said and crouch down next to me.

"I thought about building a house here once, a place for me and my mate to come and get away from everyone." He said.

I felt my chest tighten at his words, a part of me…a part that I mostly pushed aside had always wanted someone and somewhere to call mine. It was that desire that made me so happy to be in Perim, the every shifting adventures had filled a void inside of me but only just.

Now here was the man I had wanted for over a year basically giving me everything I had ever truly wanted on a silver platter.

Kneeling I twisted and kissed him again only this time I put all of my emotions into it, he kissed me back then I was on my back with Maxxor on top of me, pressing me firmly into the earth as we kissed.

This was nothing like all the other time I had made out my current girlfriend they had all been small and soft while Maxxor was the exact opposite, he was all big muscular male and damn it that did it for me.

Opening my mouth I hesitantly ran my tongue over his lips wanting to taste him, he opened for me and our tongues began the fight for control moving and twisting against one another until finally, Maxxor won. While I had to admit I was enjoying every second of this some small part of me was bothered by the fact that Maxxor was dominating me, I so used to being in control with the few lovers I had but now I was out of my depth.

Maxxor must have sensed my anxiety because he pulled back from the kiss and began to trail kissed down my body pausing to suck lightly on each nipple which in turn caused me to moan loudly at the sensation.

"Do you want me to stop?" Maxxor asked his mouth only inches away from where I wanted him to be.

"D…Don't stop, please Maxxor doesn't stop." I gasped out and helped him take off me my jeans, leaving me completely naked before him.

I felt my face heat up as Maxxor stared hungrily at my body, years of Karata had kept me well in shape and while my cock was not huge it was decently sized and had received more than one word of praise but that didn't make me feel any less self-conscious.

"So fucking beautiful." Maxxor breathed out and ran a fingertip down my cock causing me to buck and curse.

Getting onto my knees I gripped the edge of his toga and tugged on it.

"Your turn, I want to see every fucking inch of you," I said my voice sound rough with the edge of my need.

With Maxxor's help I managed to get his toga and loin cloth all and moved back a bit to admire all over his bare muscular body and using the tip of one finger traced the line of his purple tattoo taking note that it went down the side of his abs and thighs seeming to leave a path to his very erect cock.

I swallowed hard at the sight of his magnificent cock and licked my now dried lips, Maxxor's cock was shaped like a normal human males cock but was longer and wider than normal. Panic started to set in, there was no way in hell I was going to let him put that in my body….no way in hell.

"We will not go any farther than you want to go," Maxxor said when he saw me start to pull back.

Sucking in a deep breath as I gripped his waist and flexed my fingers, I wasn't ready for full blown sex but I did, however, want to know if my feelings for this man were real or if it was just some type of hero worship fantasy; taking in a deep breath I pressed a gentle kiss to his chest.

"I want you but… not all the way." I said and at his nod lay back against the warm earth and waited to see what he would do.

I had sex before, many times with almost every one of my girlfriends and many of them had whispered fantasy of them and me with another man or just watching me with another man in my ear after we were done. I had never before been interested in a man but now as Maxxor kissed, sucked and massaged by upper body I was now questioning every sexual encounter I had ever had.

Had I always been secretly attracted to men and just been in denial?

My thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Maxxor's fingers brushing over my cock, again and again, I moaned when he finally began to stroke my cock slowly.

"Oh fuck Maxxor!" I said groaning as his breath brushed the head of my cock causing it to weep with need.

"I've wanted you like this for so very long," He said and ran his tongue up slowly on my shaft. "From the moment I met you I wanted you and the longer I knew you….it just made me want you more."

I moaned loudly more turned on then I had ever been.

"Please," I said when he just stared at me.

I threw my head back the moment his mouth wrapped itself around my cock, I jerked my hips up pushing more of myself into his mouth as I gasp and moaned.

Maxxor to his credit didn't stop me when I gripped his hair and forced him to take more of my cock into his mouth, didn't stop me from fucking his face harder than I had ever done before, and didn't stop me from coming in hard pulses down his throat.

I lay there basking in my afterglow, I distantly listened to Maxxor jerking off moaning and grunting until he finally came then lay down next to me.

Neither of us spoke for long moment, I didn't look at him just stared up at the stars.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Takinom

Glaring angrily at Chaor as he very carefully put an unconscious Kaz down on what was supposed to be 'our' bed, the thing was huge and hand carved from a huge darkroot tree Chaor had found during our time on the run during the war.

I remember all those nights I would walk into Chaor's tent and see him slowly and smoothly cutting the wood as news of what was happing in the underworld broke his heart. Chaor had been forced to leave his people and sit back and do nothing while they were enslaved only I and Agitios knew how much Chaor had been truly hurt by that failure.

As if my thought had summoned him, Agitios entered the room and I couldn't help but notice the many changes of my friend.

Agitios had always been different than the average Underworld, he would never be the best warrior but what he lacked in strength he made up with his mind.

Agitios had won more than one battle by simply being able to out think the other person, but since the war had ended Agitios had become…harder, stronger than before and I couldn't tell if I liked the change in him or not.

"Did you really have to knock him out?" Agitios demanded as he sat down next to me.

Chaor looked up from staring at Kaz and growled low and angry.

I looked away and bared my throat not wanting him to have any reason to discipline me, my ass had only just stopped hurting from the hard spanking Chaor had given me earlier that morning.

While Chaor and I were equals in power our instinct ruled us during the mating session, as the main female of our group my job was to submit to my Alpha in order to allow him the best chance to breed with me, I glanced over at Kaz and wondered what I would do if neither male managed to get me with child this session.

Kaz was human and male as well, so there was no chance he could bare Chaor a child so that meant that it was up to me to satisfied Chaor's inner beast need to father a child.

While the three of us were still young the need to breed was starting to make Chaor more violent as each session I failed to fall pregnant. I worried that if I didn't give Chaor a child soon, his inner beast would overtake him and kill me then begin to search for a new female to breed with.

Placing a hand over my very empty womb I prayed that this time I would be able to gift Chaor with a child because it would destroy a part of him to wake up from the beast rage to learn that he had killed me.

The sound of a low moan caused me to look over and see Kaz was now sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What the hell?" he asked and glared angrily at Chaor.

To his credit, Chaor had the grace to look shamefaced as Kaz gently rubbed the bruised spot on his head, sitting up in bed I watched as Kaz leaned back against the headboard and glared at them.

"Kazzy, what do you know of the current situation in Perim?" Chaor asked.

Kaz looked uncomfortable as his gaze jumped at me then back to Chaor.

"Um, I know that every creature in Perim is now looking for a mate and that humans are starting to look very good to some." He said and moved a bit to the left.

I knew that he was getting ready to run and without thinking, I got up and was sitting so close next to him that the tip of my leathery wing brushed his side.

"Kaz please just listen," I said and took his hand gently into mine and I saw the look of surprise cross his face before he managed to hide it.

Part of me was hurt but the majority of me understood.

Kaz and I had never been friends, in fact, I could only count a handful of time we had even spoken to one another, but the moment I had caught the faintest presence of his scent I had known that this human was my other half, the gentleness both Chaor and I needed in our lives.

Kaz nodded and made no move to pull his hand away from me.

"Every being has a specific scent and all creatures looking for a mate are attracted to a scent that stands out to them. When Takinom and I went through our first mating heat I knew she was mine." Chaor said and shot me a quick smile.

I blushed at the memory of a young Chaor rushing after me at the end our lessons that day and pulling me into his arms before kissing me so passionately that my legs had given us and we had ended up on the floor.

"But we knew something…someone was missing." I cut in and squeezed his hand lightly.

Chaor nodded and sat down next to me, his hands gently reaching up to massage the upper edges of my wing and I relaxed at his touch.

Chaor maybe a lot of things but one thing that could never be held against him was the fact he treated me well and would treat Kaz just as well.

"Kaz… you're that piece that has been missing," Chaor said and reaching out gently stroked back Kaz's hair.

Kaz stared at us for a long moment in silence and as I stared back at him I saw his face growing redder and redder with embracement, I couldn't help but find Kaz's innocents cute.

It would surprise me in the least to learn that Kaz was a virgin and the thought of being the first woman to ever touch this young man pleased me greatly.

Distantly I heard the door to the chamber open and close, which meant Agitios must have gotten bored with this whole situation and had decided to leave us to it

"I…I don't know what to say." Kaz finally said.

"You don't have to say anything right now," Chaor said and wrapped an arm around me.

"Just be ours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANITA

Mudeenu's room was not like his cousin but neither did they look no less than what a single prince entering the prime of his life would come back to after a long day of work.

The room was decorated in what I was beginning to call 'desert chic,' what little wall space that wasn't dominated with territorial maps were decorated with simple yet beautiful tapestry woven in silvery blues and purples.

While Mudeenu leads me farther into the room I saw a large painting hanging in one corner of the room and paused in front of it to get a better look.

The painting was a family portrait that depicted a much younger Mudeenu and toddler Iflar sitting down on the floor while the creatures who must have been their parents stood above then smiling happily, a creature who must have been Mudeenu's father had a playful hold on one of Mudeenu's horns while his mother smiled at the two of them with love showing clearly in her purple eyes what were a mirror of her sons.

"This is your parents," I said as Mudeenu came to stand behind me.

"Yes…this was done a few months before my parents died." He said and I had to bite my lip hard to keep from asking how they had died, it wasn't my place to bring up such a memory but for some reason, I wanted to know. To have an idea as to how to wipe away the ghost of the pain I heard in his voice at the mention of his parents, unlike me, Mudeenu had clearly been loved by his parents and vice versa.

As if sensing my thought Muddenu pulled me tight against him and rested his head lightly on the top of my head before taking in a deep breath.

"Like me, my father was captain of the royal guard and my mother was an adviser for my uncle. At the time my family's hold on power was still new and there were a few who didn't not like the new ideas my uncle and father had in mind for our tribe." He said and paused to take in a deep breath. "One day while the two of them were on a diplomatic mission to the Overworld my father and mother were assassinated by my uncle's rival."

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to turn around to face him but Mudeenu only tightened his hold on me.

"I remember that day so clearly. I was giving my aunt a break from caring for Iflar, she was half asleep in one of the nursing chairs while I was busy feeding Iflar when my uncle came into the room."

I could imagine the scene clearly inside my mind, a young Mudeenu trying to prove he was a 'big boy' by giving his beloved Aunt a few moments rest, a baby Iflar in his arms as he fed him then looking up to see his uncle looking grim-faced and sad at him.

"My Uncle had one of the servants take Iflar from me and lead me into our family's private chambers then sat me down on his lap, when he told my mother and father had died I didn't believe him. I went outside to wait for them to come home…but they never did."

I felt my chest tighten at the sadness of his tone.

A child…he had been but a simple child forced to grow up too soon …'just like me.' I thought to myself and raised my hands up to squeeze his.

We stood like that for a long time before I spoke.

"I have never been close to my parents. They had me when they were still teenagers and their parents forced them to not only keep me but get married, because of me they had been forced to put their big dreams aside to raise me," I said with an old bitterness in my voice.

"My parents made sure I knew that I was and would always be a mistake that they both would take back in a heartbeat if they could…that is until I got famous and started making money, then it was like I was their entire world." 

Mudeenu jerked in surprise at my words and I understood why creatures loved their children unconditionally and what I was saying must have seemed impossible to him.

"In public we are the perfect family, loving and completely happy together…in private I never once forgot all of the hateful words they had ever said to me."

All of those years of getting yelled at for being a mistake, all those times we would all sit in silence not talking or acknowledge one another.

"When I finally earned enough money I bought my own home in Studio City and have pretty much been living on my own since I was 12 years old."

"12! How did no one notice that a child was living by herself?" He demanded and turned me to face him.

I shrugged my shoulders and explained in a clinical tone that some people had when explaining something that simple just 'was'.

"I hired a young maid to work and live at my parent's estate in Beverly Hills. She has a young daughter who looks enough like me that the press and anyone of importance have never once questioned a thing." I said and mentally hoped once again that Mercedes and Ava were okay and that the press weren't eating them alive.

"And your parents were fine with this…arrangement?" Muddenu demanded.

"So long as I put money in their account they didn't really give a damn as to what I do…in fact, since my disappearance, I've kind of been wondering how Monica and Carter have been supporting themselves. Between the constant vacations and expensive shopping trips I'm surprised they haven't gone bankrupt yet." 

Muddenu stared at me in disbelieve.

"Monica….Carter?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, my parents."

Muddenu blinked again, his expression said clearly that he couldn't believe what I had just told him.

Not wanting to talk about it, I rose up on my toes and pressed my lips gently to his. Muddenu kissed me back after a moment's hesitation and I felt myself relax if things were different…if I wasn't so broken inside maybe I would let this amazing man into my life but not even Sunny…wonderful and loving Sunny had been able to heal the brokenness inside of me that I had lived with for most of my life.

Muddenu pulled back from the kiss and stroked my face with his finger gently.

"We need to get some rest. My cousin will probably be informing the council as well as my uncle, then it won't be long before the other leaders demand a meeting." He said and pulled me over to the bed and laid down still holding me.

I didn't pull away…a first for me.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jane

I let out a low contented sigh and snuggled deeper into the bed and tried to hold onto the feeling of contentment. Last night was a blur but pressed up against a warm, semi-erect male…wait for what?

My eye shot open and I carefully raised my head enough to see Raznus's nude body pressed against my back, I felt my breath start to come in faster and faster as I desperately tried to remember what had happened last night.

'okay calm down Jane. Just because your both naked doesn't mean anything happened," I thought to myself and that kept me calm for about two seconds then I felt my insides ache and throb painfully, reaching down I brushed my thigh and felt a slight stickiness. I hadn't had sex in while so the soreness was to be expected, and if what I was feeling pressed against my back was any indicator Raznus wasn't small by any means, memories faded and distant called out to me but whenever I tried to remember it faded away.

Silently cursing I tried to wiggle out of Raznus's grip, failed and decided enough was enough. Reaching back, I tapped on Raznus's face which caused the man to jerk awake. I waited for him to blink and take in the situation, I watched as his gaze went from sleepy then to startled then to disbelieve as he throws the covers off us to reveal our fully nude bodies and stained sheets, now that I could see the sheets more clearly I saw that along with the cum stains there was some blood splattered her and there.

"What the fuck?" I demanded and stood then quickly sat down as my stomach cramped harder and the world blurred around me. Raznus shook off his shock long enough to push me back onto the bed and placed a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Don't move Jane, your body had been through a trauma." He said and getting out of bed Raznus head towards the bathroom then returned with a glass bottle that held a blue liquid inside, opening it Raznus poured some onto my stomach and began to massage the area, slowly the cooling liquid absorbed into my skin and the pain slowly faded away.

"Thank you," I said and sat up and looked over his well-toned body in wonder, last night I had kissed, licked and touched this man in every way possible and I couldn't even remember it. Glancing away from his worried expression I glanced around. "I should go."

Before Raznus could say anything a loud knock came from the entry door, wrapping a sheet around his waist Raznus left the room to go see who it was while I made my way into the bathroom then began to fill up the huge tub, sliding in I tilted my head back and forced myself not to cry as my world began to crumble around me. Raznus and I had slept together and instead of it being the wonderful romantic night I had pictured I could only remember bits and pieces of it.

The door the bathroom slowly opened and Raznus stood there for a long moment watching me while I watched him, I wanted to say something but what was there to say? I was in love with him and wanted to be with him in every way possible but he didn't feel the same and nothing I could say or do would change that. Raznus opened his mouth then closed then shaking his head spoke as if we were just sitting in his office or hanging out.

"A meeting has been called, all the tribal leaders need to be there…I'll be gone for a few days." He said but I heard what he hadn't said.

He wanted me gone but was way too nice to tell me so but I got the message loud and clear.

"Okay…be safe Raznus," I said and getting out of the tub, I went to find my clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KAZ

(WARNING LEMONS AHEAD.)

Kissing Takinom wasn't anything I had expected it to be, she tasted of something sweet and fruity. Deepening the kiss, I carefully ran a finger down the edge of one wing which earned me a light moan and a shiver as Takinom pressed closer, I distantly heard Chaor leaving but I paid him no mind as Takinom's large breast pressed against my chest. Pulling back from the kiss I began trailing gentle nips up and down her neck as I gently began to massage her hips.

"Kaz…this feel really good but I want more," Takinom said breathlessly and pushing me back onto the huge bed I watched as Takinom started to undo the top part of her leather dress.

"Wait," I said and rushing her hands away I picked up where she left off and undid one strap. "Let me do it."

I felt Takinom smile against my neck as I slowly undid the many straps, zippers and buttons that not only held the form fitting dress but also served to hold hidden weapons such as the sharp knife he found strapped to one he held it up to her in question he was amazed to see a sheepish look on Takinom's beautiful face as she took the blade and place it on a nearby end table. Helping Takinom peel off the dress I took a step back and marveled at the beauty that was simple Takinom, her breast while larger than he normally liked looked soft and unmarked by battle, Takinom was well muscled but didn't take away from the fact that she very much a woman.

"Well?" Takinom demanded and blinking back into the here and now I saw that she was glaring at me in a silent challenge and it made me wonder if Takinom had any idea as to how beautiful she was underneath the mask of strength and power she was forced to hide behind every in order to survive being an Underworlder.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I said honestly and watched as Takinom blushed then sitting down on the edge of the bed I carefully pulled her down onto my lap, the angle was off due to the fact that Takinom was so much taller than me but for what I had in mind it was perfect.

Reaching up to trace the small tattoo on Takinom's lower back, I carefully began to massage her waist while trying not to become to aroused by what was happening because during their make out session he had realized that Takinom was not used to making love only rough hard bouts that ended far too quickly and that wasn't what he wanted at least not now.

"Kaz! Don't DO that!" She gasped out when I pressed a kiss the base of one wing, pulling back quickly I began searching her face for any signs of pain.

"Did I hurt you?" I demeaned and pulling her off his lap, I gently pressed Takinom onto the bed and crawled next to her while gently stroking her cheek, Takinom shook her head and sucked in a deep breath.

"No, you didn't hurt me...I just don't like having my wings touched there," She said and blushed harder when she saw my confusion and disbelieve.

"Is that a sensitive area?" I asked and at her nodded filed that bit of information for a later date as I tugged off my shirt and had to fight back my insecurity, I wasn't well built or even toned but my body was skinny and thin, unlike Tom's years of sports I was more of a yoga type and very few women were attracted to that. As Takinom drank my boy in I had to fight to keep looking at her and to away in shame, I had made peace with the fact that I was and would always be a bookish type of person but to be an underworlder you had to be physically strong to be able to fight off attackers, granted there were excretions those were few and far between.

"Did you know I have his fantasy," Takinokm said as she traced the thin line of hair trailed down low onto his stomach and was cut off from view by the line of his pants. "I dreamed about kissing your warm skin while it tanned underneath the sun,"

I snorted as patted her hip.

"I'm a pale skinny reed that you could break in half easily...hell anyone could for that matter," I said then add. "I hated the fact I was so small as a kid, I tried everything I could to build up muscle but I'm a perfect copy of my mother."

Tiny, thin and very pale mother, his mother was a force of nature all her own that made people around her listen and offered a healing hand when it was needed, his father in contract had been a tall bulky man who's physical strength and presence alone had made more than one person pause before approaching.

Not wanting the dark memory of his father to spoil the mood, I quickly began trailing kisses down Takinom's body while I spread her legs apart so I could trail kisses slowly up her thigh, paused to suck and kiss the dip were thigh and body meet which earned me a low moan and Takinom's fingers to rake through my hair and I gently blew on the place she wanted me to go.

"OH!" Takinom gasped out her legs trembled on either side of me as blew again. "KAZ PLEASE!"

Deciding to stop teasing her, I gently spread her wide apart and began kissing her in the most intimate ways

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TAKINOM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feeling of Kaz sucking and licking me felt so good, Chaor would go down on me now and again but those few times were usually quick hard licks that never really did anything for me but Kaz was different. Kaz took his time and observed what felt good to me then used that information to pleasure me in a way that was so different than what I was used to, with Chaor our sex was hard, fast and filled with hum of power that always pushed me over the edge again and again but with Kaz this mix of gentleness and teasing was not unpleasant in the least.

Arching my back as I let out a cry of pleasure as Kaz slowly slide a finger into my dripping pussy, I felt my eyes roll back into my head as the pleasure built and built to a slow burn inside me and my desire for him to push himself inside me grow. I had never been with a human before and I had to force myself to remember that Kaz was so much more breakable then either Chaor or me, the reminder had upset me earlier when Chaor had gone out looking for Kaz because to be with a human meant you had to hold back in all things but as Kaz played my body like a well played instrument the benefits of holding back washed away any leftover feelings of anger and resentment I had once had. Letting out a sharp cry as I came screaming and shuddering my release as Kaz sucked harder and thrust two more fingers inside me then slowly removed them as I came down from my very wonderful high while he got off the bed and removed his pants, I somehow managed to lift my head enough to see Kaz's ridged cock standing tall and thick before me and licked my lips.

While Kaz wasn't as big as Chaor the man had plenty to be proud about in the size and width department, he could have easily been welcomed into any other Underwolders bed had they known of Kaz's trophy, I felt a mix of pride, possession, and joy fill me with the knowledge that after tonight Kaz would belong to me and Chaor and no one else. In fact, if anyone dared to take what was her's she would slay the bitch or bastard in ten second flat if they dared to touch him.

"What just went through that beautiful mind of yours?" Kaz asked as he climbed back onto the bed and moved between my legs while lining up his shaft.

Deciding, to be honest, I told him which earned me a laugh and a deep kiss that tasted of the bitter sweetness if me and him.

"Are You..." I gasped out as I felt the head of his shaft start to push inside me. "Like this...All the time?"

Kaz paused, his cock was half way inside me and as he started deep into my eyes I felt heart stop then start to beat faster as he spoke.

"For you? Always." He said then began to set a slow even pace that made me cry out, beg and sob with pleasure. as we rocked the head bored shook with the force of our movement as Kaz picked up the pace, pulling his cock almost completely out of me before slamming it back in again and again. Kaz made my climax four more times before for he came inside me groaning my name as he came in hard spurts inside me.

He collapsed on top of me but quickly rolled onto his back pulling me half on top of him as we both breathed hard.

"Are you okay...Did I hurt you?" He finally asked after a few more deep breaths.

I let out a low hum and nuzzled his throat, the man was mine and I wasn't about to let him get out of this bed anytime soon.

Just as I was about to suggest a second round Chaor came without knocking like always, Kaz jerked in surprise and quickly reaching down pull up the fur comforter and used it to mainly cover me which I thought was completely sweet as Kz tried hard to save my modesty.


End file.
